Zootopia: The Deaths Of Nicholas Wilde
by soulripper13
Summary: Late one evening Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps get called to a crime scene to see a peculiar sight. Nick's own dead body. things get crazy when a mysterious killer shows up axing off the Nick Wildes of the Multiverse
1. A Dead Body

It was a rainy evening as Nick Wilde was sitting in his squad car with his partner Judy Hopps, the grey rabbit was driving from the station when they were called. Judy picked up her radio speaking. The call was coming in officers Wolford and Fangmeyer, telling the two of them about a discovery they had made.

"Hopps, this is Fangmeyer, Me and Wolford were investigating sounds of a disturbance in the rainforest district and we found something we... think you two should see" The tiger replied as Judy spoke into the walkie talkie.

"What did you two find?" Judy asked curiously as to why they were calling her in as Nick looked at her shrugging... there was silence.

"We found a dead body" Fangmeyer finally replied as Nick looked at Judy awkwardly as she took a deep breath.

"And why do you need us, usually you would get forensics to come to the sight?" Judy asked a bit confused as to why Fangmeyer was addressing them as the radio went silent.

"Just come here, this is something you two have to see" Fangmeyer replied as Judy groaned agreeing to come. Judy felt a bit turned off by this, she had never actually seen a dead body and the concept turned her off but she took a deep breath.

"I Guess this is what we sign up for" Judy replied steering the car as the two made their way to the area where the body was found. The two left the car approaching a warehouse. the two wolves were waiting as Judy and Nick approached them.

"This is where the body was found?" Nick asked as the two nodded. Judy just looked at them, curious as to why they wanted Nick and her there. Wolford just puffed on a cigarette looking at them.

"Just take a look at the body, you'll understand," Wolford said as Judy sighed walking alongside Nick as the two entered the warehouse. it was old and showing signs of age, the windows were boarded up and it was nearly empty as Fangmeyer pointed to a blanket in the corner.

"This is what you wanted us to see," Nick asked as he approached the covered body as Judy was clearly nervous. Nick looked at her.

"Hey Carrots, it's just a dead body, officers see dead bodies all the time" Nick replied grabbing an edge of the blanket about to pull it off.

"It's just that I've never seen a real dead body before and I don't know what to expect" Judy replied clearly uneasy as Nick comforted her.

"Judy, look at me, let's just look at the body and put this behind us" Nick stated strangely calm about this as he removed the cover. the two shocked at they saw.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Nick demanded, seeing the dead body which looked just like him, wearing a blue Pawaiian shirt and a yellow tie and lying dead on the ground with a huge wound running thru his chest causing Nick to nearly vomit. Wolford and Fangmeyer looked at them.

"Now you see why we wanted you here?" Fangmeyer asked as Judy looked at them. unable to keep her eyes on the body of the fox who resembled her partner.

"Why does this dead fox look just like Nick" Judy demanded as the two shrugged.

"We don't know what heard a call about noises coming from the warehouse, came here and found him like this, but that's not even the weirdest part" Wolford explained holding a leather wallet tossing it to Nick who looked at it before opening it.

"My wallet?" Nick said confused reaching into his pocket pulling out a second wallet exactly like the first, even all the cards were the same as Nick was freaking out. according to the ID, this dead fox was also Nicholas Wilde.

"There is no way this is me, that is crazy, There must be a logical explanation" Nick defended trying to make sense of the fact he was looking at his own dead body.

"Well have to wait for forensics to run a DNA test but it seems to be a perfect replica of Nick" Fangmeyer claimed as Nick and Judy were freaking out. This was a sight she never wanted to see, even if it was not really him. the Idea of Nick laying before her lifeless just made her... she could not think as she fainted hitting the ground.

"Judy" Nick called out as the bunny opened her eyes, she was back at the station sitting in the chair.

"Nick, I had the weirdest dream, we were called to a warehouse, there was this body and- That wasn't a dream" Nick replied as Judy was silent before shaking anxious as Nick sat beside her.

"Judy, you fainted. they're examining the body right now, they should be able to tell us who it really is" Nick replied as Judy tried her hardest to collect herself.

"There must a logical explanation why a dead fox we found in a warehouse in the rain forest district looks just you and had your wallet and cards" Judy frantically said. it was obvious she was not handling this well. Nick had never seen Judy this shaken, but death does that to some people.

"That can't be me because I'm right here, maybe it was someone who just looked similar and happened to have the same name, and same wallet" Nick trailed trying to make sense as the forensics doctor left the room wiping his forehead as they two approached him.

"So, what's the verdict, who is our copy-fox?" Nick asked wanting an answer as the doctor shrugged.

"According to DNA tests that fox sitting on the operating table IS Nicholas Wilde?" The doctor replied as the two gasped from shock. They were in disbelief but the tests confirmed the body belonged to Nicholas as Nick panicked.

"This Can't be true," Nick said in a frantic state as the Doctor looked at him.

"Wilde, maybe you should go home and rest, sleep this off" the doctor suggested as Nick agreed, maybe a night of sleep would do him good. Part of him hoped this was just some kooky dream. Nick left the station decided to head home. after parting ways with Judy he headed for his apartment which ironically was also located in the rainforest district.

Nick placed the keys in his doors opening the lock as he dragged his feet in reaching for the light switch.

"Nicholas," a voice said as Nick looked at the figure in shadows. jumping back at the strangling in his place.

"Who are you?" Nick demanding, flicking the light. The figure was the shape of a fox wearing a black outfit, a hooded trench coat or robe he wasn't sure. the figure raised his head, lowering the hood revealing a black luchador mask with a skull graphic crudely painted on it with white paint.

"Name...Black... but to you... I am Grim Reaper," the mystery fox said opening his tattered coat revealing a black outfit, slashed and stitched up leather with a skeleton design painted in white matching the design on his mask pulling out a hand scythe twirling it.

"Wait you're going to kill me, are you the one who killed the other me?" Nick demanded as Black nodded.

"Wasn't supposed to be here... traveled with me... tried to fight... killed him" Black replied swinging the scythe as it cut across Nick's chest as he fell over clenching the wound.

"You said your name is Black, why are you doing this, at least answer me that before you kill me" Nick begged, low on his breath as Black sighed lowering his scythe along Nick's Neck.

"Not your purpose... to know... my purpose... Kill Nicholas Wilde" Black replied swinging his Scythe as Nick's head flew off his body landing on the floor beside his headless body on its knees.

"Another Nick down... so many more...to go thru" Black calmly said putting the Scythe back on his belt. Black chuckled picking up the severed head holding it in his paw.

"If it's consolation... your death... one of my... best kills" Black added, speaking to the severed head before vanishing in a puff of black smoke. Nick's body stood there for two days before the ZPD got curious and as to why he had not reported for work. Sadly Judy was the one to check on Nick.

"Okay Slick, you better have a reason for not showing up to... work" Judy's voice broke seeing the body.


	2. Agent Mutz

Jady sat at the station with a blanket around her, her paws shaking the paper cup of coffee in her grip, she was still in disbelief of what she saw. the forensics people were still analyzing the body they had confirmed to be Nick's. Judy raised taking a small sip not know what was going on. Her friend Benjamin sat beside.

"Judy, I just want you to know, all of us at the station are shaken up by Nick's death, deaths... the possibility of the two bodies" Clawhauser question as Judy shushed him.

"Thanks, Benjamin but I'd prefer just to be alone" Judy replied as he looked at her.

"Of course, We know you and Nick were close, The chief said you could take some time off to clear your head" Clawhauser replied as Judy nodded. she needed to hear what to forensics people had to say before she considered leaving. Judy walked to the forensics room knocking on the door as it opened revealing the forensic worker, a male deer named Kevin

"Hopps...Judy, we're still running tests on the Nicks" the Kevin said wiping a utensil in his head.

"So you've confirmed they are both Nick Wilde, how is that possible?" Judy asked a bit distraught as the Kevin shrugged.

"Their DNA is a perfect match, but the vitals are completely different" Kevin explained as this caught Judy's attention.

"Please go on" Judy requested wanting the hear more as Kevin went one telling her the differences.

"Let start with the first Nick, the one found in the Rainforest District Warehouse, we'll call him Nick A, and The Nick from his apartment Nick B. Nick A lungs show that he smoked often while Nick B's lungs are clear. Nick B has a fracture in his arm he sustained in his early childhood while Nick A doesn't have that injury. Kevin explained baffled by this as Judy was just as baffled.

"Look, Kevin, I'm gonna go home to clear my head, Tell Bogo, I decided to take him up on his offer, I'll be out next week" Judy replied leaving the chair. Judy walked out of the station into the dark sky, it was a rainy day and the pouring water soaked the rabbit's fur as she headed home in the rain. Judy covered her head wishing she knew it was gonna rain, as she had no umbrella.

Judy made her way back to her apartment shaking the rain off as she walked to her bed falling face first on it. Judy usually prided herself too much but now that she was home she let her facade fall apart. she had just lost the most important person in her life.

Judy clenched her pillow sobbing at the loss of her partner. He was special and meant a lot to her. Although she never told him, she cared for him deeply. she just laid on her bed sobbing her eyes out. Judy looked over to the shelf over her bed. upon said shelf sat a small plushie that resembled Nick to a T. He gave it to her for her birthday and it was all she had left of him as she pulled Mini-Nick down.

"even though it wasn't the real Nick she needed the comfort. clenching the plushie to her. Judy was too tired and heartbroken to leave the bed. Laying there she could not get the fox out of her head. Judy never felt pain like loss before. Losing Nick was like a part of her died. Judy held the plushie up to her face.

"Don't worry Nick, I promise I'll find the guy who did this, and they will pay" Judy promised to the plushie as there was a knock on her door. Judy sat up wiping her tears. she was not expecting anyone. Judy managed to pull herself together.

"Come on Judy, you can do this" Judy managed to pump herself opening to door, leaving the chain lock on seeing a pitbull in a tuxedo as he smiled.

"Miss Judy Hopps?" the pitbull asked as she looked at him nodding as he asked to enter as Judy just looked at him.

"Who are you, I'm not just gonna let a stranger in" Judy replied as the pitbull looked at her.

"My Name is Agent Mutz, I'm here to talk to you about your partner Nicholas Wilde" Mutz explained holding up his badge as Judy undid the chain lock letting Mutz enter as he did so.

"Mutz, that is a pretty strange named for a pitbull" Judy replied as Mutz looked around.

"Well Hopps is a strange name for a rabbit, it's an eastern name, but I'm not here to talk about my lineage, I'm here to talk about Nick" Mutz replied as Judy sighed sitting on her bed.

"What do you want to know?" Judy asked the pitbull who scratched his chin looking down at Judy as he decided it would be best to start with the beginning. as Judy sighed hating the relive the events.

"Nick was doing routine work when we got a call to attend the sight of the dead body, we got there, the body was identified as Nick Wilde, it was shot thru the chest" Judy explained as Mutz wrote down what she was saying as she continued recalling events.

"The Next day Nick did not show up for work, you should have seen Bogo, he was pissed at him, he tried Calling Nick but no response, we thought at best he just overslept at worse he was sick, he wasn't the type to blow work off" Judy continued as Mutz was writing it down.

"The morning after, I texted him to no response which began to worry me, Nick always answered my messages when I called so I went by his place to check on him" Judy continued.

"Where you found his dead body" Mutz pushed as she nodded.

"That time I knew it was Nick, not just some crazy coincidence, Nick Wilde, my friend, and partner dead," Judy said as Mutz looked at her.

"and the body was missing its head if I'm not mistaken" Mutz pushed Judy did not like to think about that. she simply nodded at Mutz as he wrote it down. Mutz looked at Judy.

"Thank you for your Help, Miss Hopps, we promise we will stop the guy who did this" Mutz said standing up as he left the room. Judy just there hoping Nick's killer would be brought to justice as she looked seeing Mutz's badge on the desk. Judy rushed over picking it up.

"Mr. Mutz wait!" Judy called out running out into the hall trying to find Mutz as she saw the pitbull adjusting a gold pocket watch. Judy scurried to him as they were both caught in a flash of bright blue light.

Judy suddenly screamed in pain before she vomited her guts out regaining her vision, she was not in her complex. the bunny wiped the vomit off her shirt. she held her body noticed she still had Mini-Nick with her. just continued carrying it as she looked for Mutz. The building looked high tech as Judy was honestly confused at what was going on as she heard a voice

"So what did you find out," a voice said as Judy poked her head thru the doorway seeing Mutz talking to a Pig in a flame-colored jumpsuit and a panther in a purple outfit.

"It was Black, he has killed the Nick Wilde of Earth C-221 as well as Nick Wilde of Earth SC-312" Mutz responded as Judy was eavesdropping.

"Are you gonna wear that all night or chance back already?" The Panther asked as Mutz looked at himself.

"Sorry, I just like dressing up" Mutz replied emitting blue light as his form changed into that of a fox, his suit turning for black to white as he held out his paw, a gold cane forming.

"Better," the fox said as they nodded as Judy gasped seeing Mutz change forms like that is would have shocked anyone as Judy forgot about being quiet

"What the hell" Judy gasped before covering her mouth as the turned to the doorway.

"Oh no," the fox said as Judy regained her composure looking at the blue fox walking up to him poking his chest.

"Okay, Mutz, who are you, where are we and how did you do that and why?" Judy asked as the pig chuckled

"You forgot when?"The pig joked as the fox held up his paw, gesturing for the pig to stop as he did so. the fox looked at Judy feeling the least he could do was explain why he had deceived her.

"First of all my name is not 'Mutz', it is Quantum, Mutz was someone I made up to talk to you about Nick so who we can stop his murder" Quantum explained as Judy looked at him.

"How about we start from the beginning" Judy retorted as the three looked at her as Quantum nodded.


	3. Fall of a Hero

Judy stood there before the blue fox dumbfounded yet irritated about being deceived as Quantum cleared his throat.

"Judy, what do you know of the multiverse theory?" Quantum asked as Judy thought over the words before looking at him not wanting to play games. she was very set on getting to the point.

"I Don't care about theories, just tell me what you know about Nick's death, and why you lied to me about who you are" Judy replied as Quantum sighed.

"Just humor me" Quantum replied as Judy just met back with a scowl as Quantum sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you, The multiverse theory centers around the idea that every choice ever made creates its own alternate universes alongside our own. even the most simple action can have drastic effects" Quantum explained as Judy looked at him.

"WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH NICK?" Judy demanded as Quantum shushed her.

"I was getting to that, that body, the one you two found it belonged to Nick right?" Quantum asked as Judy just sat confused.

"If It did, how could he have been killed at his apartment?" Quantum added as Judy looked down.

"That other Nick was from an alternate reality, and so is the one who is killing off Nick Wilde" Quantum explained as Judy just looked at him.

"Think of it like this. This killer, Black as he calls himself is able to jump between universes since I've been tracking him, he has killed 18 Versions of Nick Wilde and 7 versions of Judy Hopps, including the ones from my universe" Quantum answered as Judy looked at him.

"This 'Black' is the one killed Nick, who is he?" Judy demanded as Quantum sighed looking at her.

"I Honestly don't know, I do know that almost everyone comes from a certain universe... expect Black, he's like a glitch in the system, able to jump dimensions at will, on top of that he is incredibly powerful and can not be killed" Quantum explained as he proceeded to tell her about the previous Nicks Black had killed, starting with his own.

"In my universe, Nick was a superhero known as the Red Fox, he was thought to be invincible able to stop trains his bare paws, jump into the sky, he was like a god" Quantum explained going into the story.

"It was a typical evening on Earth RF-524 as the hero known as Red Fox was doing his rounds, the cape flowing in the wind as he walked out of a gas station eating a box of food , the streets seemed calm as Nick sat down on a bench with the box on his lap opening it sniffing the contents, a slice of pizza with nacho cheese squirted on it smiling.

"Nacho Pizza, the two best foods put together" Nick commented raising his mask to chomp on the pizza as he got a message. Opening his phone he saw the pig superhero Infierno.

"Dude, Red you got to get to the museum, there is a bad guy and he is crazy strong" Infierno informed as Red sighed.

"Can't you, and the rest of the team take him, one bad guy would not be a match for all of you?" Nick asked chomping into his pizza.

"Steelwool and Laser Panther are already down it's just me, Heavy Metal, Alice and Quantum" Infierno responded as Nick groaned finishing his pizza telling Peter he would be there as Nick threw his pizza box into the garbage taking a squat before jumping thru the air.

At the museum, the Hero team were fighting the villain, a fox dressed in Black. A nine-year-old rabbit with white fur wearing a blue dress was floating, she materialized a cage around Black with a comical amount of locks as he held the bars shaking them as Alice stuck her tongue out only for Black to appear behind her hitting her in the head knocking her out.

"If Alice in Wonderland here one of this world's most powerful heroes that says something" Black commented over the unconscious Alice as the Bear Luchador 'Heavy Metal' rushed at him

"If cheap gimmicks won't stop, try matching it with brute strength amigo, I am Heavy Metal the strongest mammal in the world," Metal said picking up a huge statue with one paw throwing it at Black. the pyromancer Infierno took his chance as his skin burst into flames shooting fire at Black as the statue pinned him down as Quantum calmly walked toward Black, his cane tapping the floor.

"Gah, I'm no match for the combined power of friendship between heroes" Black replied as Quantum swung his cane as Black caught it as the statue just flew off him.

"Oh, just kidding, and I smell like burnt leather... it's a bad smell" Black replied snatching the cane and striking Quantum with it. Heavy Metal managed to grab Black holding him overhead, throwing him into a suplex hitting the stone floor, causing the tiles to shatter as Black simply got up. Heavy Metal prepared for another move as Black grabbed his arm.

"You are so predictable, all brawn and no brain and don't you know wrestling is fake" Black commenting pointing the Heavy Metal's outfit before twisting the bear's arm throwing him into the stone wall shattering upon impact. Heavy Metal managed to stand up before falling down. Inferno approached him as Black moved so fast Infierno could swear he teleported, slamming the pigs face into a wall which knocked him out also, leaving only Quantum who held of his empty paw as a blue orb of light formed, the fox threw it as Black caught it crushing it in his bare paw as Quantum fell to his knees from exhaustion.

"Now, I'll only ask once, Where is the hero known as Red Fox," Black asked standing over Quantum. Suddenly a figure crashed thru the roof of the museum landing in a heroic pose.

"Someone called me," Red said in his joking tone as Quantum made a brushing gesture with a paw, causing the other heroes the slide along the floor, clearing the field.

"So, you're the Red Fox, the number 1 ranked hero in the platinum class, I must say I'm impressed... Wilde" Black commented opening his coat revealing a bunch of bladed weapons as Nick scoffed.

"You think steel can hurt me," Nick said in his confident tone as Balck let the coat drop to the floor, with the sound of all the blade clattering to the floor, looking at the heroes on the ground.

"They do not concern me but you, oh your death will be glorious" Black said putting his paw on Nick's shoulder as Red Fox grinned.

"I'm invincible, I don't feel pain, you can not hurt me" Red confirmed as Black smirked looking at him.

"True, I can not 'hurt' you but I can still kill you, like one of my favorite shows taught sometimes it's best to Get Creative" Black replied teleporting away with red.

Back in the Building Quantum was explaining the events to Judy, they searched for day eventually finding his body, half in the Tundratown river, meaning he was either drowned or he froze to death as Judy looked, skeptic.

"You expect me to believe a story like that" Judy said not sure herself if she should believe it or not as Quantum told her that the heroes made a vow they would avenge the Red Fox as she looked at him.

"Why would we lie about Red's Death, Nick was our Amigo, he was family to us" Infierno exclaimed bursting into flames as Quantum materialized a bucket of water splashing the pig as his flames went out.

"Sorry, it's just, Nick's death...gets me all..." Peter admitted Quantum patted his back

"So this is true, how are you gonna find him, you little teleporting trick maybe be cool but I doubt it's enough?" Judy asked as Quantum sighed.

"First of all, It's dimensional jumping, and second... I Have no idea, the rest of the heroes are still in Recovery" Quantum admitted as Judy looked at him shocked.

"What do you mean you have no idea!" Judy shouted as Quantum sighed telling her Black was like nothing he'd ever encountered


	4. Mistaken Identities

Quantum just looked at Judy, tapping his cane as a clear look of disappointment was on his face. Quantum was a super powerful being capable of feats most mammals could not fathom but he did not know what to do.

"Just that, Black managed to defeat all the Platinum ranked heroes, Infierno, and Laser Panter are the only heroes not in critical condition. he is something unmatched, But I know if we don't stop him He'll keep killing Nicks through the Multiverse, so we have to Stop him" Quantum admitted as the three heroes sat down.

"So what we just sit here, playing tiddlywinks while he's out there, doing god-knows-what?" Judy asked as Quantum simply shook his head.

"We may not be able to fight Black yet but we have a way of tracking him. during my fight with them, I slipped a dimensional tracker, that's what led me to your universe, I was too late but we can at least follow him." Quantum replied as his pocket watch turned into a device straight out of a sci-fi universe.

"A dimensional tracker, really," Judy said as Quantum fiddled with the dials trying to get a lock of Black before turning to the two heroes.

"Laser, since Alice, Heavy Metal and Steelwool are down, I need you two stay behind and get some of the higher Gold ranked heroes, to reassure public safety, with our heavy hitters down, Villians will all over that opportunity" Quantum replied as L.P nodded running off.

"Infierno, you are with me, according to this Black is currently on earth CD-111" Quantum replied before looking at Judy.

"You are welcome to come with us, but We can't guarantee your safety, if you want us to teleport you home, just say as Judy smirked.

"Quantum, I DON'T run away, and I DON'T know how to give up" Judy replied as the blue fox smirked.

"You're just like her" Quantum replied as a blue glow flooded the room.

On Earth CD-111 Black was walking down a dark alley, his paws splashing in the rain puddle. Black stuck to alleyways as he proceeded his search for Nicholas Wilde, according to what he read, much like the previous Nick he killed this was also a superhero. Black approached a vending machine, his paw turned into a black mist as he punched into the machine, pulling out a bottle of cola. Black gripped the bottle as the pop flew off, downing the liquid contents as he took a sigh continuing his walk.

"Hey let go of me" Black heard from another alley as voices of struggle, knowing in a world with superheroes, crime was always a way to draw them out. Black finished his drink chucking the bottle at the source of the sound. a male Tiger forcing himself onto a female. Black stepped out of the shadows as the Tiger backed off.

"Whoa, It's you, look, dude, I was just... I mean I... this isn't what it looks like... is that a new outfit " the Tiger replied, trying to complement the fox as Black moved so fast in a cloud of dark mist they could swear he teleported. Black, drew out his arm, backhanding the tiger into a brick wall, causing the wall the shatter as the woman cheered.

"You get him, he's scum" the girl cheered as Black walked over him, standing on his chest.

"You think it's fun, forcing yourself on a defenseless girl, who can't fight back" Black replied tilting his head as he crawled back begging for the fox to stop.

"I promise, I'll never do it again, just leave me alone" The Tiger pleaded as Black, reached into the Tiger's pocket, pulling out a pack of smokes, Black slowly placed the cigarette in his mouth, holding up a finger as a black flame lit the end of the stick, before I took I drag.

"I Believe you, I can see it in your eyes, my instincts tell me if I let you go, you'll be scared straight, and never do this again, that you've quote learned your lesson" Black replied as the Tiger frantically nodded.

"Yes Sir, I'll never commit another crime again, I promise I'll get a job, go to college whatever" The Tiger pleaded as black removed the cigarette flicking it.

"My Instincts tell me, what you're saying is true, but my gut is telling me... Kill" Black replied as his hand scythe formed in his hand, swinging the blade. the blade cut through the tiger's throat as he clenched his would, red blood spilling everywhere. Black walked off the Tiger, facing the female who was recording the whole event on her smartphone. Black simply glared at her walking.

"You get my good side?" Black rhetorically asked as she dropped her phone, bouncing on the pavement Black picked it up, watching the video.

"Ohh Nice" Black replied. rewinding the throat cut.

"Oh there's the money shot, classic, just let me send this to myself. you could probably post this on Ewetube, get yourself a million hits" Black replied handing the phone back as the woman clenched.

"How could you do something so twisted, he did not deserve to die" the woman replied as Black vanished as black smoke starting forming off his trenchcoat, covering him as he vanished in a puff a black smoke.

"a Blue light shone down thru the middle of the highway as Quantum, Infierno, and Judy appeared in the middle of the highway as a car suddenly swerved missing them as Judy sighed.

"Now to find Black" Quantum replied, he knew that separating would be dangerous as they three made their way across the alleyways, a glowing blue fox and a Pig in a flame-colored tracksuit would attract attention, so they decided to keep out of sight.

"So what can you tell me about this Black, how do we fight him?"Judy asked.

"Infierno and I are going to fight him, you stay out of way, If he was able to kill Redfox, he would tear you apart" Quantum replied stopping as he pointed to a fox, covered in black.

"That's Him" Infierno yelled as the figure turned facing him, his face obscured by a cloak.

"Now you pay, you bastard" Infierno yelled throwing a fireball as the fox as he vanished, letting the ball pass as he reappeared in front of Infierno engaging in paw to paw combat with the pig, trading blows as Quantum leaned against the wall holding his cane, as he held Judy's shoulder.

"Oww, you're gonna pay for that" the fox yelled getting up, striking Infierno as the pig almost managed to hit the ground but Infierno was not having it,

"you already killed one of us, I'm not letting you get away it" Infierno passionately replied, letting his flames coat his body on the fox pushing his towards a wall, slamming him.

"I Never killed anybody" The fox replied as Infierno nearly roasted the fox, he tried vanishing but the flames were too intense as he could not see.

"Changing your appearance will not fool me, and with those powers, they are no denying it" Infierno replied as he fell to the ground. Infierno screamed reaching into his back, feeling a foreign object.

"Quantum, my back, the pain" Infierno groaned as Quantum looked at the pigs burning back as the flames died. the blue fox pulled out what resembled a glowing knife.

"What in the hell" Judy replied as figure landing into the dark fox, this one a young rabbit wearing white, as her paws gave off a yellow glow, which seemed to relax the other fox as he stood up, relaxing his muscles.

"Took you long enough" The fox replied as the bunny gave a smart remark and a smile.

"I didn't think you needed me protecting you, but that's what partners are for" The for rabbit replied holding her arms out as two blades formed in her paws, standing beside the fox who seemed recharged, facing the three in a battle stance as Infierno got up, panting.

"You are going to burn to that Chica Conejo!" Infierno Yelled standing up ready to fight as Quantum put a wall between the two.

"Infierno STOP, That fox is not Black" Quantum replied as the pig looked at him.

_(This chapter uses the first universe I did not create. Cloak and Dagger were created by Dizzie HamHam Writer and used with their permission)_


	5. Video Killed the Superhero

Infierno looked over to Quantum still pumped up from the battle.

"What do you mean he's NOT BLACK, he's a fox dressed in black who teleports, what makes you say he's not Black" Infierno replied as Quantum pushed a button on his pocket watch.

"If he was Black, you would be dead by now" Quantum replied, that and he's too young" Quantum replied as the pig took a second look at the young fox.

"Oh God, and I... I'm so sorry" Infierno said, the flames dying off of him as the fox got up, his burns disappeared. as he teleported in front of the pig hoping on landing a blow as Quantum appeared before him catching his fist.

"He said he was sorry" Quantum replied explaining that Infierno was young and passionate as the rabbit in white looked at them, clearly pissed that her friend was nearly burnt to a crisp.

"Explain who you three are and make it quick" The rabbit ordered pointing her blades at Quantum as he adjusted his blue tie, straightening out his white tuxedo.

"My name is Quantum, that is Infierno, we are superheroes from an alternate reality, tracking down an individual jumping from dimensions. he killed our friends as well as others, he bears some resemblance to your friend here, so if you could put away the knifes" Quantum explained as the blades vanished

"It's polite to tell us who you two are," Infierno added as she sighed, considering they told him their names.

I'm Dagger, that is Cloak; we're superheroes of this world" Dagger replied as Judy sighed.

"I still find trouble believing this alt reality concept" Judy admitted as Quantum looked at the bunny cop.

"Realities, meaning many... and you were at the association building, you saw it first hand Miss Hopps" Quantum replied.

"WHAT?" Dagger replied somewhat shaken by their conversation as Quantum looked at the young Bunny hero to explain.

"Alternate realities, multiple worlds that run alongside yours, it's a simple concept" Quantum replied getting tired of explaining the concept as Dagger looked at the cop.

"You called her Miss Hopps, why?" Dagger asked as if she was entitled to know. As Quantum looked at her.

"Judy Hopps of Universe CD-111 meet Judy Hopps from universe C-221" Quantum explained as Dagger jumped back surprised that Quantum knew who she was, Quantum explained he could read minds due to his powers. Dagger looked at Judy eyeing the older bunny.

"Prove you're me" Dagger replied as Judy reached into her pocket pulling at her wallet which held her police badge she handed it to Dagger who looked at the badge as she handed it back to her older counterpart still not sure.

"Tell me something only we would know" Dagger replied as Judy looked at her.

'Well, Carrots and banana peppers are our favorite pizza topping, our favorite color is blue, and we have an irrational fear of lime gelatin and up until we were 7 we had trouble wet-" Judy explained as Dagged just covered Judy's mouth, shushing her.

"Okay, you're me If two new heroes can come from another universe I can believe another version of me exists." Judy quickly said wanting to change the subject as Cloak was not going to let this slide

"You're afraid of gelatin?" Cloak replied as Dagger was so embarrassed about this coming out, but the great Champion of Light being afraid of a dessert was humorous

"Only lime, it's green and jiggly, it's like a giant bowl of cold wet slimy snot" Dagger admitted as Cloak laughed finding this priceless.

"SHUT UP NICK!" Dagger yelled as he was quiet. as Quantum looked at Cloak.

"Wait, you're this world's Nick Wilde" Infierno stated as Quantum looked at him.

"Of course he is, is it not obvious" Quantum explained. as the pig rubbed his head. they kept talking as Quantum brought up Black.

"Back to the reason we're here, this killer 'Black' has been traveling thru the multiverse killing off versions of Nick Wilde" Quantum explained as Cloak looked at him.

"Me, what did I do?" Cloak asked in defense as Quantum shook his head not having an answer. telling them in every universe they had been to the respective Nick Wilde had been killed by Black. Cloak looked a bit worried but sighed.

"Well we're superheroes, we can handle so trans-dimensional killer" Judy replied trying to pump up Nick as he was worried.

"If you fight Black, you WILL die, the Nick Wilde of our universe was the strongest hero we had, Black killed him with ease. If Peter gave you a hard time... Black will tear you apart" Quantum replied.

"Well, we're not running" Dagger replied as Nick's phone buzzed. Nick reached into his cloak pulling a cellphone out seeing a message form Finnick.

"Sorry I gotta take this" Nick said responding as Dagger talked with the other heroes, asking how they can defeat Black as the blue fox sighed explaining he was still brainstorming ideas, telling Dagger that the top heroes of his universe were all defeated.

"What do you mean Finnick, He would never... I don't care if it's on Ewetube" Cloak replied in distress as Dagger as they looked at Nick.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Dagger asked as Nick let out a loud groan handing Dagger her phone his phone as he looked at the video on Ewetube titled 'Cloak Kills Mugger' as she pushed play, seeing who she could assume was Black slashing a tiger's throat as she gasped seeing the death on screen. the views were high.

"This is outrageous, the people know you would never do this" Dagger replied as Quantum looked at the video confirming that it was Black.

"From the angle, you can't really tell, that's not cloak and he's clearly seen teleporting, that is a PR nightmare" Quantum replied as Cloak kicked an empty soda can in the alley screaming in frustration. Nick worked so hard to set his image as a hero, but with this video coming out on Ewetube, people would start thinking he's going bad, becoming an antihero or worse a villain. Nick was so upset he never noticed the can never hit the ground. It was caught in midair. Everyone looked to see the aforementioned Black standing in the alley, can in paw as he let out a small chuckle.

"Nice Kick Nick, hey that rhymes" Black joked as Cloak teleported to Black to land a blow as Black blocked him, flipping him into a wall. Nick quickly teleported before hitting the wall as he appeared behind him, you're not gonna get away with this" Cloak said in a heroic tone as he grabbed Black's forehead as the two were still.

"What is going on, why aren't they fighting?" Judy asked as Dagger smirked seeing Cloak use his special ability on Black.

"Cloak can enter people minds, and see their fears, just by touching them. it's very powerful" Dagger explained as Quantum looked at the two foxes standing still. he was not going to let the chance pass him holding his paw out. a steel pipe flew thru the ait wrapping around Black forming a knot.

You sure that will hold him?" Infierno asked a question if a metal pipe could restrain Black as Quantum looked at him hoping he was joking.

"Of course it won't be enough but it could catch him off guard as the continued watching the encounter. Cloak started screaming, clenching his head as he rolled on the floor.

"Nick, what happened' Dagger asked as Cloak stood up uneasy about Black, shaking nervously.

"His mind... it's haunting, nothing but total darkness and a well of screaming voices" Cloak explained uneasily as Black looked down at the pipe. smiling as he flexed, the pipe shattered as Cloak stood up regaining his composure.

"No tricks boy, let's settle this like real men, one on one" Black offered as Cloak struck a pose, the two stood across from each other prepared to fight. Nick held his cloak as a dark shadow emitted from his outfit as Black held out his paw, a black substance running thru his paws forming into a machete-like blade. The two ran at each other to start their fight.


	6. Cloak Vs Black

The two foxes clashed forces as Cloak dodged Black's blade, hitting the ground as he punched Black before withdrawing his fist.

"What are you made of?" Cloak asked shaking his paws which was hurting as Black picked him up, throwing the young hero down the alleyway as he landed on his feet.

"Okay, so paw to paw is not a good idea" Cloak responded using his black mist to grab Black. he held the leather-clad fox up who was smiling.

"Okay, so the kit has some tricks up his sleeve" Black replied as Cloak used his shadows to vanish as he teleported away earning black's attention as he looked around.

"What are you planning?' Black asked as Cloak teleported on top on him slamming a cinderblock on his head. the block busted upon impact with Black as he fell over on the ground clenching his head as Cloak used his shadows to bind him. Black vanished appearing behind Cloak punching him square in the head as he flew into the wall of the building. Grabbing a trash can lid he teleported in front of Black, slamming the lid over his head. Cloak's paws shook from the vibrating metal as he chucked it at Black who caught it as it the lid stopped in mid air.

"Are you done? Black asked closing his paw as the lid crushed into a metal ball. Black opened his paw as the metal ball fell to the ground.

"Telekinesis, are you kidding me?" Cloak asked as the two were fighting, the rest would watching.

"Shouldn't we get involved and jump him?" Infierno asked as Quantum looked at him.

"They agreed to settle this one on one, We won't get involved unless it is needed" Quantum replied.

"Are you crazy, Black could kill him" Infierno replied as Quantum watched the fight. it was clear to him that Black was holding back. he probably wanted to savior his fight before going in for the kill. that or lull Cloak into a false sense of security as they continued to fight. Dagger looked at Quantum.

"Does Nick stand a chance against this guy I've never seen him so troubled in taking down someone as Quantum firmly looked at her.

"At full power...No" Quantum replied as Dagger jumped, using her agility o enter the fight as the three were shocked by this. Black struck a swipe at Cloak as his paw was pierced was a glowing blade. Black looked at his paw seeing the young bunny staring at him, drawing out two blades. Black reached into his paw pulling the blade out tossing it aside

"Leave little girl, this does not concern you" Black offered at Dagger as she sternly looked at him.

"Pass" she replied as Black smiled looking at the white and gold rabbit.

"You're either brave or just stupid," Black said holding up his paw which had already healed as Dagger looked at him.

"We're a two-for-one deal, you can handle that right" Dagger replied doing a backflip as she struck Black with a blade, barely cutting him as he kicked her aside. Dagger managed to go into a roll, stopping she threw her second knife into Black's chest as he pulled it out, snapping it in two. the blade vanishing.

"Didn't Daddy ever tell you, little kids should not play with knives" Black replied holding up his machete as it flew into the air. Black was controlling the blade with his paw as it flew towards Dagger as Cloak appeared in a puff of smoke behind her, teleporting them away as the blade went back to Black hovering over him as they appeared at the other end of the alleyway. Black sent o machete at them again as they pulled the same. Black opened his paw as the machete landed in his paw, Black held out his second paw as another machete formed for the black gel oozing from his paw, he crossed them.

"Think you're the only one good with a knife, you not even aiming for the vital areas. a Blade is a tool designed slicing and stabbing, every stroke should be delivered with the intent to kill your enemy. if you fall to realize that you will never beat me" black replied throwing a machete at the two as he suddenly teleported. the two heroes teleported as the blade got stuck in the wall.

Cloak and Dagger reappeared as Black was between them, swiping his second blade, which managed to cut both Cloak and Dagger separating them. Holding out his paw. the second machete flew back to his paw. Dagger was treating Cloak's wound as Black slammed his two blades together. forming one big machete.

"Now for the killing blow" Black gestured to the two while Dagger was focused on her partner. Black zipped to the two, blade facing as Cloak was too injured to teleport. he saw the blade aiming straight for Dagger as he had to make a decision. He had less than a second as Cloak spun the around, The blade went right through the fox as Dagger saw the sight before her. Black pulled his blade out the side as Cloak was bleeding out. Dagger held Nick trying to heal his wounds. Black swung his blade as the blood flew off, vanishing with a smile as the other heroes rushed in. Quantum held up his paw as Nick froze turning grey as Dagger looked at him.

"What did you do?" Dagger demanded to know as Quantum looked at her.

"I stopped time around him, to prevent him from bleeding out, Dagger use your powers on him, Infierno, use your flames to seal his wounds, we don't have much time, and hold on to your lunches" Quantum replied as she looked at him.

"Why would I hold on to my Lu-" Dagger was cut off in a blue flash of light as she vomited her guts out, wiping her mouth seeing they were in a fancy building. Quantum levitated the frozen fox.

"Inferno, I'm taking him to ER, Tell Red-Alert and Band-Aid have another critical" Quantum order as the pig ran off.

"What just happened, where are we? Dagger asked, shaking her older counterpart.

"This is the Universe Quantum is from, it's filled with Superheroes" Judy responded telling Dagger what she had been told earlier as Dagger was sobbing.

"Nick, Is he?" Dagger asked before breaking down as Judy put her hand on the young Bunny's shoulder.

"Judy, I don't know if he'll make it, but I know how you feel My Nick and I were very close too" the older Judy replied as Dagger sat down.

"He has to live, what will I tell his parents," Dagger asked as the thought of telling Mr. and Mrs. Wilde their son was dead would kill her. Judy looked at her.

"He'll probably make it, No He WILL make it," Judy told her as she comforted her younger self who cried into her chest.

"Eventually Quantum entered the room, looking at the two.

"We've done everything we could, we managed to stop the wound from spreading, but he's still in critical condition, but he's going to live" Quantum replied as Dagged hugged the blue fox, thanking him extensively for saving him as Quantum looked at him.

"We heroes, it's our job, he is awake if you want to see him," Quantum said letting the two bunnies into the room. Nick was laying in a bed, his entire torso bandaged up as tho heroes stood before them. one a male deer wearing a doctors outfit with a mask and white cape. the other a female deer wearing a nurse's outfit with goggles.

"These are the Heroes Red-Alert and Band-Aid, the run the association medical wing, by the way, how are the Platinum heroes recovering," Quantum asked.

"Steelwool is still out, Alice and Heavy Metal were released and put on bed rest" Red-Alert replied as they looked to the two bunnies.

"We'll leave you three alone," Band-Aid said and she, Red-Alert and Quantum left as the two Judys looked at Cloak. Dagger ran to hug Cloak as he yelped in pain as she retracted it.

"Sorry" Dagger said remembering his torso was injured as she turned to Judy.

'Judy, I know we are the same person and all but could you leave us alone for a while?" Dagger asked as Judy understood leaving the two alone


	7. Blood on The Dancefloor

As Soon as the two were alone Dagger dropped her disguise looking at the young Nick who was on a medical bed with tubes sticking out of him.

"How, How bad is it" Judy choked as Nick sighed telling her it was really bad, the blade went thru more than half of his torso and severed the spinal column.

"If the real heroes weren't there I would have died, they said I'd never walk again" Nick admitted stating they were the only reason he was alive as Judy sobbed.

"It should have been me, Nick, you're the most heroic person I've ever met and if one of should stay a hero it's you because you deserve it more than me" Judy admitted obviously cry as Nick looked at her.

"Judy, you do deserve to be hero, you may have done bad things in the past but that's not who you are now, and OUR Universe needs you, So do I. So be a hero... for me" Nick replied as Judy tried her hardest to smile as she thought about the video.

"What about the video, everyone might think you killed that mugger? Judy asked as Nick took a deep breath.

"No, they won't because with a broken Back I can't be Cloak anymore, plus if You say I didn't do it, the people may believe you, I can only imagine what troubles Black is causing right now," Nick said.

Earth BW-423

Black was sitting at a nightclub sipping a drink, his attire was more casual than usual to fit in, no coat and no mask. his attire was black hoodie that covered his face and black jeans, a silver belt buckle in the shape of a fox skull as he raised a glass taking a sip. he got a few awkward looks considering the club he was in was a naturalist club. This was 'Dream Time' a naturalist club located on Outback island, a tourist trap on an Island off the coast of Zootopia. the drink was good but not the reason he was here. He checked his watch before getting up putting some money on the table.

"Hey, waitress" Black called out earning the attention of the woman serving drinks as she faced.

"In about 20 minutes a grey rabbit with purple eyes is gonna sit down for a drink and order a carrot juice, make it extra hard... on me," he said flipping a coin to her as she caught it walking away, the waitress not thinking much of the request.

"That will shake things up a bit," Black said walking away.

In the Club's Vip Lounge the door was opened as said fox entered and standing before him was a koala bear named Damien Thornbush, a feared crime boss as they were looking at each other.

"Who the bloody hell are you, the hell you doing in my club" Thornbush asked getting up.

"Mr. Thornbush, Who I am is of no importance just know within the hour another fox Named Nicholas Wilde is going to enter those doors when he does..." Black trailed on forming his machete.

"As you outback folk say in your tongue...I'm gon' Kill em" Black stated as Thornbush looked at him.

"Fangs, Boomer" Thornbush called out as the sounds of footsteps approaching and slashes were heard. in less than a second, two piles of bloody bits fell thru the doorway. Thornbush nearly dropped the cigar he was smoking, seeing his two top men slashed to pieces in less than a second as Thornbush bolted for it. he did not get far as he was lifted off the ground by nothing. Black opened his paw as Thornbush levitated towards him.

"I Had no intentions of killing anyone else but hey, killing 5 crimelords may be fun and once I get the bloodlust I can't stop" Black replied closing his paw as the Koala imploded to a sphere of meat falling on the floor, blood staining the inside room as Black walked thru the empty room.

"Oh 78, a fine year," Black said popping the cork on a bottle downing it, picking up the cigar, taking a puff of the cigar.

"That's premium" Black complemented Thornbush's taste as he had to play the waiting game. Soon Nicholas Wilde would come thru that door, expecting a conversation with Thornbush only to be slain. Black smiled as he stood there. eventually, the moment came when he heard a knock on the door.

"Damien, you in there, It's me... Nick Wilde" The fox replied as Black cleared his throat sound exactly like the Koala.

"Oh Nicky Boy, I apologize for that, gave Fangs and Boomer the day off, please do come in, I was expecting you," Black said in a perfect copy of his voice.

"What do you mean expecting, I Never told you I was... Coming" Nick said opening the door, seeing the room stained with blood, he'd have to count the parts just to total the victims. Black held out his paw as the door quietly closed behind him, locking.

"So, we finally meet, you know after doing this so many times, I tend to lose interest in killing a bloke because it's like sweeping the floor, not special at all anymore," Black said his voice still imitating Thornbush before clearing his throat.

"Sorry, I had Australian cuisine, but the important thing is we're both here," Black said approaching Nick as he could not move, black running the edge of the blade along Nick's neck, trimming the hair.

"I've already decapitated, I like to keep every death original. Let's mix it, we're in a club, like give the party goers a performance" Black said.

Outside the VIP room Judy was running her finger on the rim on a glass of Carrot juice she had ordered, her head fuzzy, since the VIP doors were closed she could not see Nick and began to worry.

"No, Nick can handle himself, he said it himself, he and Thornbush are friends, but what if he can't, it's Okay I'll help him out if he needs it," Judy told herself as the hard juice affected her judgment as the doors were busted off the hinges. a figure flew as a menacing looking blade pierced them to the wall, It was Nick hanging on the wall with what looked like two machetes stuck in him as she rubbed her eyes before dashing out of the seat along with all the other party goers as all the doors slammed shut, Black walked out of the VIP Room

"And the paws aren't even touching the floor, that was a great shot, would do again, shame you'll be dead, the next time," Black said turning around catching a punch belonging to Judy as he threw her aside, grabbing the blade handle.

"It's custom ask for last words, so anything to say?" Black asked as Nick was stuttering to speak.

"No...Okay" Black asked pulling the blades up and down, splitting Nick down the middle. as he looked at the corpse" Oh I do love a good Damien Hirst piece, maybe I should drop the killing, be an artist" Black joked as Judy was her knees her vision clouded as she was sobbing, partially from the liquor partially seeing Nick split in two.

"WHY!" Judy yelled at the blur as she felt the blades at her neck. the figure simply chuckled gently pushing the blades together forming a pair of scissors that could easily sever the bunny's head.

"I got the juices going and flowing, as much as I would enjoy snipping a little off the top, Think I should let one person live. Otherwise, it's like I didn't even do anything," Black said holding up his paw as all the partygoers floated in the air yelling in surprise.

"Wait for it..." Black built up as he closed his paw, all the partygoers exploding in a bloody mess" ... and Boom Goes the Dynamite" Black gleefully said as the club was quiet and painted red as Judy wiped the blood and tears from her eyes to clear her vision. the fox in black was gone, just her alone and a mass of dead bodies, one specific body in front of her.

At Precinct 1 Judy and two new recruits, James 'Jimmy' Frost and Carla Hyenandez were being questioned, the would have been questioned by Outback Island branch of the ZPD but since Officer Wilde was killed Precinct 1 stepped in. the three cops sat in a room, as Bogo walked by them. clearly pissed, madder than they've ever seen him

"So...HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" Bogo yelled furious, punching the table as it cracked sending the three in shock. though they could not tell what he was the most upset about, the death of an officer the deaths of who have now been identified as Damien Thornbush and his two guards 'Fangs and Boomer' the ex-soldier Simon VanDal, and the criminal Lucy Sang, or a bunch of other corpses the ZPD could not even identify. probably the fact the killer got away and they had no lead. It was most likely a mixture of all of it.

_(This Universe is based off the story 'Born To Be Wilde' by Beserker88, and the characters were used with permission) _


	8. No Lead

The Three looked down as Bogo sat down at the facing across from them, looking at the three. It was agreed they would each take turns telling their version of the story as Bogo looked at Judy. Since Hopps was the highest ranking he started with her as she told him what had happened. Originally Jimmy went missing and the Officers thought he was kidnapped so they went to Thornbush's club to see if the crime lord had kidnapped him. Nick told the two of them to stay together while he went to talk to Thornbush.

"So, Frost were you kidnapped by Thornbush?" Bogo asked as the arctic fox was shaken not even catching the question, Carla jabbed him in the rib as he nodded.

"And Hopps, both you and Heynandez did as Wilde requested?" Bogo asked as Judy looked to the rookie officers.

"No Chief, Heynandez went off on her own to recuse Frost, without telling me sir" Judy replied as Bogo shifted his gaze to the Hyena.

"Is that true?" Bogo asked as Carla nodded stating in her defense she did rescue Frost as Bogo looked at her.

"You directly disobeyed an order from a senior officer, maybe if you were with Hopps the two of you could have apprehended the killer" Bogo pushed as Carla took the cue as an insult.

"What are you implying, don't try to pin Wilde's death on me" Carla defended trying her hardest to keep a cool head. Bogo simply looked at her.

"Putting the blame on someone is a waste of time it's ALL of your faults, Hopps for her inability to stop an assailant, Heynandez for disobeying orders and Frost for getting kidnapped in the first place" Bogo claimed as the three looked down.

"But I've got over a hundred dead citizens, five dead crime lords, a dead officer, and no lead" Bogo explained as Judy looked at him.

"Five dead crime lords" Judy questioned as Bogo tossed a file on the table.

"This morning the corpses three other animals were found slashed to pieces" Bogo stated as they saw the photos showing both Big's and Thornbush's dead bodies and three more mammals; wolf, a feline and a narwhal barely recognizable. These photos were sent to ZPD in an envelope with no prints or DNA as Judy looked at the image, crushing one of the photos in her paw. even Carla was surprised by this revelation, despite the fact she was barely interested. all of a sudden a voice was heard from outside.

"Right this way sir," a voice belonging to officer Fangmeyer said as the tiger opened the door to the questioning room.

"Fangmeyer, I'm busy, what is it?" Bogo asked calming himself as Fangmeyer could tell he was heated. she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Chief, Wilde's father is here, he just found out about his son's death" Fangmeyer replied as the four looked shocked as she escorted the fox in, wearing a black suit and holding a cane as his eyes were clearly swollen from crying.

"Is it true, is Nicholas dead?" the older fox asked as Bogo managed to calm down.

"Yes Mr. Wilde, I'm afraid he is" Bogo bluntly replied as the cane slipped from his paw, clattering on the floor. The fox fell on his knees sobbing as he heard the words confirming his son's death.

"Oh, God... I..." the man cried sobbed as Bogo looked at him.

"Mr. Wilde I promise you, we at the ZPD will find the man who killed your son, and he will pay for his crimes" Bogo stated as he was still on his knees as Judy walked to him helping the fox up.

"Mr. Wilde, I'm so sorry about your son, Nick was a great officer and a beloved friend of mine, I know you're hurting," Judy said as he sniffed.

"Please, call me John, and... thank you, I heard about you Miss Hopps and how Nick thought highly of you. I just want to say thank you" John said as she looked at him.

"You're thanking me, why... I wasn't able to prevent his death" Judy admitted as John stood up.

"Still, Last I heard from Nick he was alone slinging popsicles, the fact you were able to help him become an honest man as well as becoming friends with him, he must have valued you," John said as Judy patted his back as Carla scoffed.

"Judy are you really stupid enough to fall this red devil's tricks" Carla called out.

"HEYNANDEZ!" Bogo yelled at the rookie as slowly backed up.

"Chief you can't trust this fox he- What is a father mourning the death of his son" Judy yelled in John's defense as the two had a very verbal argument, Jimmy just sitting still shaking, John put his paw on Judy's shoulders.

"It's okay Officer, I'm a fox and were not the most trusted of mammals, we put up with bigotry like that on a daily basis, I just don't let it get to me" John replied standing up facing Carla.

"I'm not like Heynandez here, an officer with a shiny bronze badge and squeaky clean record, I don't blame her for her bigotry," John said as she growled picking John up

"I AM NOT A BIGOT" Carla growled, choking the fox as Bogo and Judy aimed the tranq Guns at her.

"Heyeandes, drop him" Bogo Ordered as She took a deep breath, dropping him hard on the ground.

"Chief... I- CARLA, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" a voice said belonging to the young arctic fox Jimmy who had not spoken since Nick's death, clearly sobbing.

"I Get you did NOT like Nick, It's extra hard for foxes to be accepted by society, But Nick was a hero to me... a role model...someone I looked up to and wanted to be just like. Still, you're bad mouthing his family even after his death. I Thought at least you'd have some fucking compassion but apparently, all you know is how to be a rude violent Alpha-Bitch SO SHUT THE FUCK UP! Jimmy yelled as the all surprised by Jimmy's vulgar outburst. Carla stood up saying she was gonna leave the room to get some fresh air, punching the wall on her way out as a blue flash filled the room.

"I Told you it was Earth BW- 423," the voice of Quantum said, materializing in as Infierno, Alice, and Judy Prime hurled.

"You will never get used to that" Infierno said wiping the chunky vomit of his tracksuit as Quantum smirked sitting on his cane as an array of tranq guns were pointed at them.

"Why are we in a police station?" Alice asked snapping her fingers as the vomit disappeared. she levitated with her legs crossed. as Bogo, Carla, Jimmy, Judy, and John were looking at them confused.

"I guess the station is in a different location in this universe" Quantum replied as the two Judy clones looked at each other, the sleeves on Judy Prime's uniform were shorter and her outfit was a slightly lighter shade of blue, she also did not wear pads as they looked at each other.

"This will be hard to explain," Judy Prime said to her counterpart who looked at her in disbelief.

"You want the long version or the short version?" Quantum asked as they stated the wanted the simple version as Quantum looked relieved.

"Basically someone named Black is traveling thru the Multiverse killing off versions of Nick Wilde, Our Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps were killed trying to fight him" Quantum explained as Alt Judy looked at him.

"She's standing right there," Alt Judy said as Quantum looked at Judy Prime.

"That Judy is from Earth SC-312, we are from Earth RF-224" Quantum explained as Judy prime looked at them.

"I know it sounds crazy but what they're saying is true" Judy Prime stated as the four cops and John looked at each other.

"Has the Nick of this universe been killed yet?" Judy Prime asked as they looked at her.

"Yes, he a bunch of other people were killed, we have no information on the killer" Alt Judy told herself as she put her hand on Judy's back.

"Sorry, I knew you two, we close," Judy Prime said


	9. Choices

John looked up them shaking his head still in disbelief of this

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm still wrapping my head around this concept, you are telling me there are other universes and other versions of Nick?" John replied as Confused as Quantum nodded

"Basically yes, the multiverse is created by the illusion of choice and the outcomes can be completely different" Quantum replied as Carla looked at him.

"What do you mean the illusion of choice," the Hyena asked as Quantum sitting on his cane levitated to eye level with her.

"Exactly what I said, The multiverse is created by the illusion of choice, you as third dimension beings don't have free will, you're lives are all preordained" Quantum explained as she looked at him.

"What do you mean we don't have free will" Carla retorted a bit offended by the remark as Quantum simply checked his watch.

"I'll put it in simple terms, all of you think back to the biggest life choice you ever made, a moment that defines your life, an occupation, relationship, a decision your whole life is based on. Now that choice, all choices you've made in your life are meaningless because for every decision you've made there exists a parallel universe where the opposite decision was made" Quantum explained looking at Alternate Judy.

"Miss Hopps, What did you eat for breakfast?" Quantum asked as she looked at him.

"Toast with blueberry jam?" Judy replied confused as he smirked.

"You see there could a universe exactly like this where she had toast with strawberry jam or a universe where she never left her hometown, never joined the police force, never stopped the Nighthowler conspiracy and Bellwether is still mayor, two choices equally meaningless" Quantum explained as John looked at him.

"Look, I Just want justice for my son's deaths, can you find his killer or not" John replied getting him back on track as he nodded, Infierno pulling out a device.

"We've been following him for a while, and can transport to the universe he is currently in" Infierno explained as John approached them.

"I'm coming with you," John said as Quantum looked at him, telling John that Black was extremely dangerous that he had killed several versions of Nick and multiple versions of Judy who were extremely powered as John looked sternly.

"I may not look it but I can hold my own in a fight," John said picking up his cane, as with a swift hand gesture it as pointing it Quantum as the two foxes smirked.

"You have guts, I'll give you that, you can come but I won't be responsible if you die," Quantum said as Carla approached them.

"I'm going too," The Hyena said as everyone looked at her, they understood John wanting to go because his son was killed but Carla wanting to travel universe shocked everyone. she looked at the group.

"Look, it's no secret I did not like Wilde, but he did not deserve to be killed, I owe it to him to avenge his death" Carla defended pounding her chest as Quantum looked at them before facing Alternate Judy.

"What about you, you wanna tag along as well," Quantum asked sarcastically as Judy stood still shaking her head and wiping tears away if Carla deciding to tag along did not shock everyone, Judy, refusing to go certainly did.

"Jimmy is clearly shaken up as need emotional support, plus I don't think I could help, you weren't there but I saw Nick die, I saw what Black is capable of and I can't face him... I'm too scared" Judy admitted as Judy Prime approached her.

"What is your problem, Your Nick is dead and you won't go after his killer, I'll be honest I'm a bit ashamed we're both Judy Hopps because I would never do such a thing" Judy claimed as Alternate Judy sat down sobbing.

"I Saw Him cut Nick in half, a kill an entire club with one paw. I felt his cold blades right against MY NECK, he could have killed me if he wanted to... I Can't face him again" Alternate Judy cried as it was clear the encounter damaged the young rabbit as she curled up as Alice popped in front of her spoke up.

'It's Okay Judy, I Promise we will get this guy" Alice said putting her two fingers against Judy's mouth forming a smile.

"Who's the kid," Carla asked as Quantum looked at her before guiding his gaze to Alice.

"That Kid Is Alice Lyte, one of the most powerful heroes of my dimension, she can bend reality to her will" Quantum stated as an ice cream cone formed in the young bunny's paw as she handed it to Judy who thanked her before eating the cone.

"Ice Cream makes me feel better, goodbye," Alice said waving in a friendly matter as the grouped together. Quantum looked towards John and Carla.

"You two hold onto your stomachs, I'm going to take apart our molecules and reassemble them in another universe this will be the most incredibly painful thing you'll ever feel" Quantum stated holding up his paw as they vanished in a flash of light.

The group appeared as John and Carla clenched their stomachs hurling with the group, except Quantum and Alice who were somehow immune.

"Mierda- I think my insides were just outside" Carla and John replied holding their stomach as Alice snapped her finger making the puke vanish.

"Ethan, We should really get some barf bags. I'm getting tired of cleaning up puke" Alice started in her childish tone looking at the blue fox.

"Alice I told you, call me Quantum," The fox said as everyone was looking at him "If you must know Ethan is my first name" Quantum replied looking around.

"Where are we, looks like Futuristic Sci-Fi meets rustic medieval castle with a splash of vampire" John humored as Quantum checked the device.

"Earth SW- 602, looks futuristic, where are clearly in space," Quantum said pointing thru a window showing a green sky with a few planets in the background as the device started buzzing getting Quantum's attention.

"He's close... really close" Quantum replied as a wall near them exploded as Black flew thru rolling on the floor getting up.

"You fucker" Black yelled getting up holding his dual machetes as he formed them into a scythe. lunging toward the group as he passed them heading for the figure walking thru the hole in the wall who held up his arm grabbing Black's head, gripping tightly.

"You enter MY castle, attack one of MY Officers and expect no resistance. Don't you know who you are messing with?" the figure asked in a booming voice walking out of the hole. he wore black metal armor, a horned helmet an extremely long cape as he threw the fox down headfirst.

"What is he supposed to be?" Judy asked as John looked at her.

"I Think That's a human, I read about them in books, I thought they were just fiction," John said as The figure reached for a sword on his side, pulling it from its sheath aiming it at the fox struggling to get up.

"I am Lord Darkstar, the Destroyer of Worlds. Here I am God and my power is absolute" Darkstar yelled holding his sword out while an aura of purple flames surrounded it. with one swipe he sent the fox's head flying in a bloody mess of black juice as everyone stood shocked. Darkstar re-sheathed his blade looking at the headless corpse fall on its knees.

"You had power but you never stood a chance against me" Darkstar as Black's severed head landing perfectly on the neck as he turned facing the group who looked at Black's lifeless body as they were all in silence.

"I have assessed the situation...We are fucked" Quantum finally said as Alice flew towards the menacing swordsman hugging him as he looked at the bunny clinging to his chest plate.

"Darkstar" Alice called out happily hugging him as he looked down at her

"Alice Lyte, well this a surprise," Darkstar said as everyone was surprised seeing Alice know this Darkstar character. as Quantum looked at her

"Alice, how do you know this guy, have you been dimension jumping without my knowledge," Quantum asked as she blushed tapping her fingers.


	10. Good and Evil

"Well, you see... Darkstar and I are kind of...lovers" Alice replied earning a group shock as they looked back toward Darkstar and her. One a human being who looks like the end boss of a fantasy style video game and a nine-year-old rabbit who was sweet as sugar. Darkstar looked at her smiling to see his love.

"Alice you know I love you but if you want to hug at least take a more mature form" Darkstar requested as in a flash of golden light Alice suddenly aged up to grown bunny in her twenties. She stood as tall as Darkstar's stomach as her dress rose from the floor to her hips Darkstar was surrounded by a purple mist. his armor vanishing as he wore a black robe with a purple dragon printed on it. He was about 20 with long black hair and glowing eyes and used the mist to cover Alice's lower half which showed under her dress while the two kissed.

"Alice, can you please explain this, I thought you were nine, how can you and he be lovers?" Quantum asked confused as she smirked facing Darkstar, deciding if they should tell everyone.

"Well, you see we were made by divine power to create universes" Darkstar explained as the group looked shocked and confused.

"Perhaps a story, stories make everything better," Alice said still maintaining her childish behavior. Darkstar smiled agreeing to tell them in the form of a story.

"Long ago when there was nothing the being known as the One existed. His power was absolute and he was in all senses a god. Eventually, The One decided to create a universe so he created two beings to look over it one representing Humanity, Evil, Darkness, Corruption. another being representing Animality, Good, Purity and Innocence. The two were created to create and look over the universes and in the event of a mishap correct it" Darkstar said

"How could you two love each other, Alice is pure good, and You are pure evil!" Judy asked confused by the concept.

"Good and evil are a matter of perspective. without evil, there can be no good and vise-versa. We literally need each other" Darkstar explained before continuing his story.

"So the two of us were tasked with creating universes, the process is... let's just say it's very intimate. I want to spare the details as Quantum looked at her.

"You mean you two create universes by... I don't want to think about it" Quantum replied disturbed by the concept.

"You're telling me the reason we all exist... is because you two had sex?" Judy asked embarrassed as the two simply nodded at the statement.

"So you created all the universes by screwing and we all exist in the universe. that means we're all your children?" Infierno claimed as Darkstar gave a look.

"Never thought of it that way" Darkstar replied looking at Alice tugged the sleeve of his robe.

"Now if you excuse us, I haven't seen my love in a while so I'll have our Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps show you two around the city while we reconnect," Darkstar said holding his arm up teleporting two more humans into the room. One a man in his thirties with sunglasses a slender frame and spiky red hair and the second a petite woman in her twenties with grey hair in two ponytails. As they looked at him in high honor.

"How may we assist you, Lord Darkstar," the male asked as Darkstar waved his arm.

"Wilde, Hopps show these guests around, they are friends of miss Lyte so give them the VIP treatment" Darkstar ordered as they looked around.

"Great, more talking animals," The human Nick said with a cigarette in his mouth looking at the group as Darkstar teleported himself and Alice away.

"So Alice is fucking an evil overlord and there are human versions of Nick and Judy, there is nothing that can surprise me," Infierno said as Judy looked at them filing her nails which were coating in purple polish.

"So you know who we are, who are you?" Judy asked looking at the group as they introduced themselves. Judy looked at her bunny counterpart, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Seriously of all the mammals that exist alternate me is a fluffy bunny" Judy said in disdain as Human Nick laughed at her teasing her.

"You do pull it off though" Nick teased as Human Judy gently punched his shoulder earning a laugh from the group as a gurgling sound was heard. the group turned to the source of the sound which was Black's dead body as it managed to stand up, opening his eyes. The Group looked surprised as the body still spilling blood took a step.

"How are you still alive... Darkstar cut off your head?" John asked as the group watched him limp, gurgling up black fluid as he took another step forward.

"You think That... will stop me" Black's worlds bubbled as he pointed to the group.

"It's a shame... I actually liked this body, but now... you ruined it... time for a change"

Black said as a black gel started materializing on him as he faced the group.

"Now who would make the best outfit, the Blue one with his powers would certainly be a good fit" Black taunted pointing the Quantum as he created a barrier around the group.

"But Then again... foxes are been there... done that. maybe the Hyena, she big and strong" Black taunted pointing to Carla as she scowled at him.

"I'd die before giving you my body" The hyena stated as Black pointing to Infierno.

"Than again the pig is quite the powderkeg... with the right person pulling the strings... he could be quite powerful" Black gurgled as Infierno created a fireball in his hand. Black pointed to Judy.

"Or the little Grey cutie... I've already killed your boyfriend and that must be killing you... I could put you out of your misery" Black teased as Judy looked sternly as he smirked grabbing his head.

"I Jest, no of you are worthy of being a body for me. But I'll have to see you later. I'll be outside the Multiverse healing. where you can't reach me. But I'll be back" Black gloated ripping his head off as the body fell to the ground. The black substance vanished as the true nature of the figure was revealed. It was a fox dressed in red spandex with a mask and cape as Quantum and Infierno jumped back.

"Red!" The two yelled in unison as the body was that of Red, the number 1 ranked platinum hero. Black had probably left the universe.

"Well, He's gone... let's get that tour started," Human Nick said as They looked at him surprised he still want to give them a tour while Black had escaped. They questioned him why he was being set on giving them a tour as opposed to chasing Black.

"Darkstar told us to give you a VIP tour and we're not disobeying him" Human Nick explained as Carla held Human Nick up by the collar of his shirt.

"There is a maniac free and you want to give us a stupid tour, screw what Darkstar said" Carla claimed. as Human Judy shook her head.

"Our Carla was just as hotheaded as you...she's not around anymore" Human Judy explained as Human Nick looked at the pissed off canine.

"Darkstar ripped her head clean off for refusing orders... I don't want my head ripped off" Nick explained.

"So tell him that Black is alive" Carla demanded as Nick shook his head.

"If he killed our Carla for disobeying an order. I shudder to imagine what he'll do for interrupting his alone time with Alice. You are all going to enjoy your complimentary tour and if your gonna complain...be quiet" Nick replied as Carla set his down pouting as the group left the castle.

"Let's start our tour with the City of Cyber central. The center of the high-end district. there is a restaurant there that has the best cuisine on the planet" Human Nick stated as the group walked thru the streets of Cyber Central. The city had a look of Sci-Fi meets rustic horror as they looked to the group.

"If you want into anywhere let us know" Human Judy stated as the group stopped near a mall.

"Oh the new Proton blade is blade is in, I'm so getting one of those" Human Nick stated as Human Judy smiled.

"Looks like we found our first stop" stated Human Judy as the group entered a superstore.

_(Warning: The next chapter contains MA rated content such as Sexual content, if you are too young or offended skip to chapter 12, you're not missing much)_


	11. Big Bang

In the dark reaches of Darkstar's private quarters, the warlord was looking at a huge bath, carved into stone. He pulled a small cube from his pocket, chucking it in the water, which began to fizz upon impact.

"Shall we, my love," Darkstar offered, gesturing to the bath as the water turned a dark hue, he dropped his black robe, as his long hair covered his back. Alice reached for her blue dress, pulling it overhead. Upon removing it she only wore a pair of white panties which were small on her in her adult form, granted they were made to fit a child.

"Just let me get these off," Alice replied sitting on the edge of the bath. she laid on her back, putting her legs up, sliding the undergarment off and tossing it aside. She kept her legs together and raised, placing a paw over her genitals, hiding them from view while giggling. Darkstar smirked, admiring the doe's curves.

"Every time I see that beautiful curvy body, I know the One made the right choices designing you," Darkstar replied picking up Alice as he carried her bridal style to the bath.

"I choose this for myself. I doubt you'd want to make universes with your lover having the body of a nine-year-old," Alice replied as Darkstar smiled, his hand on her rear.

"I very much prefer the curves, and I appreciate it, thank you and your heart of gold," Darkstar said walking in the bath as the water went up to his knees. He rubbed Alice behind her ears as he set her down gently. She sat on his lap, kissing the overlord as he returned it, swapping spit with her a sense of pure love and passion. after kissing she scooted down, he knees touching the base of the bath as she rubbed her soft paws on his thighs, seeing his member get erect as she smiled.

"Since Black is dead and we have some time alone, let's create some new universes...maybe we can fix some of the damages," Alice gestured as she placed her paw gently on his chest, licking. Darkstar laid back letting his lover do her work.

"I Love it when you do that," Darkstar replied as Alice kept licking from the belly to chest as she made him aroused. Alice took her paws off him, gently holding his shoulders before gently pressing her breasts against Darkstar as he sighed.

"Your breasts feel so warm, covered in the tuft of white fur, they are, dare I say perfect, not too big yet plump, what size are they?" Darkstar asked Alice as she was cuddling him, she spawned an index card with the letter 'E' written in pink marker as he smirked.

"Really, they don't look the E, maybe D at most," Darkstar replied as the text changed.

"Rabbit breast sizes are different," the card cars read vanishing as the began punching his chest, massaging him with a good amount of force as Darkstar moaned, gently grabbing her ears. He pushed the bunny back and forth, using the ears to pull her to him. Alice held out her paws spawning a motorcycle handlebar in her grip, revving it as Darkstar groaned, turning the bunny over her stomach. Alice smiled, crossing her legs, tapping Darkstar's chest with her paw as she smiled rubbing her under the lip.

"Don't I give the best massages," Alice replied lunging at him, tightly hugging him as they gently nuzzled.

"Let me return the favor, I'm far from a selfish lover," He replied grabbing her legs spreading them apart, soaked from the water and juices. Darkstar placed his hand on the bunny's furry legs, folding them, eyed the bunny's body as she let out a giggle. Every time he touched her she still reacted the same, looking forward to the act as Darkstar gently poked his fingers on her soft and tender thighs, squeezing as the bunny squirmed.

"I Love it when you do that," Alice complemented feeling Darkstar curl his fingers, getting her moist as he grinned.

"You are so amazing Alice, these tender thighs are proof of perfection," Darkstar said massaging the bunny with his fingers as Alice rested her paws on Darkstar's knees breathing deeply as she was getting aroused from how Darkstar used his fingertips, shooting purple flames on her as she gasped. the two stood there as Darkstar put his hands up, rubbing her calves, gently biting her long ears as she gasped from pleasure squirming on his lap. Darkstar removed her hands.

"Have a taste," Darkstar's offer guiding his two fingers to her mouth as she smiled kissing as she left him to put his hands upon her rear gently as her eyes opened wide. Darkstar pushed gently into her as he stood up holding her by the thighs, he pumped onto her rear as she groaned. the feeling as him deep in her sent shockwaves through her as kept working his fingers.

"I Love It when you do this, my butt feels like it's on fire, your magic hands feel warm," Alice complemented, as Darkstar grabbed her butts, clawing it with his fingernails as the bunny grunted. the movements increased.

"Yes, yes... harder!" Alice moaned feeling Darkside in her as she began drooling from pleasure as Darkside clenched tightly as they were both breathing. Darkside pulled up as he carried her out of the bath water, Alice's puffy rear still feeling his magic fingers.

"Enough foreplay, Take me now," Alice replied jumping onto Darkside. They were burning from passion and she was craving the attention of her lover as he obliged. Darkstar sat back down, adjusting Alice to face him as he rubbed his hands on Alice's side, teleporting her to his bedroom for the finishing. gently pulled the white bunny down on the comfy bed, she smiled looking at Darkstar in his eyes. she suddenly pulled the covers over them and began working her magic. Darkstar laid back as Alice took control. Under the covers, she bounced up and down on his lap. The two kissed as their core kept slamming as they were both breathing heavy. Their love was pure and not watered-down. a human and an animal in love. Good and Evil, two opposite ends of the spectrum. A hero and a warlord, sharing their love.

"I Love you so much," Darkstar complemented in pleasure seeing the bunny on top of him. It was as if nothing else existed beside them and their love. their breaths in unison as they were both near climax. Darstar hugged Alice tightly, his arms around her back while they shared their kiss as Alice had her paws on his shoulders, digging deep into them as she screamed.

"YEESSS!" Alice screamed reaching her climax as Darkstar groaned putting his arms around his partner. the two just sat there. Darkstar laid on his back with Alice still on him, almost falling asleep as he cuddled.

"I Win," Darkstar said laying on the sheets as Alice smirked.

"Yeah, That was amazing as always," Alice said getting up, giving a smile as she stood up, tossing the covers aside.

"Just let me, ugh... got it," Alice panted as she was holding something. It was a small glass orb about the size of a baseball. Alice held it gently in her paws handing it to Darkstar.

"Another Mammal universe. shall we put it with the collection?" Darkstar offered as she nodded. Darkstar snapped his fingers as the two were teleported an empty room, surrounded with glass balls floating in the air, more than could be counted.

"You should have the honors," Darkstars complemented handing the orb back to Alice as she walked to the rest of the orb. Alice held it up, letting go as the orb gently floated among the others. the two admired their creations. each orb, a respective universe, filling with lives and stories. Since the beginning of time, the two had been creating the universes.

"We should check on the others," Alice said snapping her fingers, the two teleported back to the castle where they last left the group.

"Oh, they must still be on the tour," Darkstar said sitting on a bench as Alice sat beside him, leaning to him as he smiled at the pure cuteness of the girl tilting on him. he rubbed her behind the ears.

"I also like your true form, for other reasons," Darkstar admitted scratching her as she thumped her leg from the massage, spawning a porcelain cup in her paws sipping it.

"Tea?" she offered as Darkstar took the cup sipping it as they decided to wait for the others. The two waiting having a tea party via Alice's request as the group came back.


	12. Heroes and Villians

The main group walked back into Darkstar's throne room where he was cuddling with Alice. They stopped upon seeing the main group returning.

"Did you really have to buy that thing?" Carla asked glaring at John who held up a metal handle, pushing a button a blade of light shot out. John waved it around like a happy schoolboy on Christmas with a new toy.

"Yes, I have always dreamed of owned a Laser sword, Tell me you did not have the same fantasy after seeing Space Wars" John defended as Darkstar looked at him.

"Mind turning that off in my castle," Darkstar said, sipping from a pink cup before handing it back to Alice was made it disappear as Infierno looked at them.

"Where did Red's body go?" the pig asked as Alice looked him, Curious to hear Red was here as they explained Black crawled out of Red after Darkstar killed him, then vanished.

"Maybe one of my guards disposed of the body, but let's focus on the main point, Black is still alive," Darkstar replied.

"Yes, he can Jump dimensions" Quantum explianed as he held up his device telling the overlord he could track him as he powered it on.

"Oh No, he's back on earth RF-524," Quantum said as Infierno looked shocked.

"But he already killed our Nick, why go back?" Infierno asked as Quantum honestly did not know.

"We killed Red, the body he was hosting, maybe he needs a new one, the universe is filled with superpowered beings. If I was capable of possessing bodies, that's where I'd go" Quantum theorized as Darkstar stood up, his armor flying onto him is his eyes burst into flames. Darkstar held his arms out taking his overlord form as he looked much more menacing. Holding out his flaming sword as the group teleported to Earth RF-524

At Earth-524: a vault door was blown off the hinges as someone threw the door. he was a Bull in cargo shorts and a tank top, lowering a huge tank cannon mounted on his arm.

"Nice work Heavy Tank," a second figure said a skunk dressed in mime attire and a black top hat as Heavy Tank scoffed.

"You know, Mimes are supposed to be quiet" Heavy Tank replied as they walked into the vault, holding out a bag, opening it as the two began loading up on money.

"You still sure, this is a good idea, I mean there are a lot of heroes in these parts of the city" Mime replied mimicking the act of Heavy Tank, holding an invisible bag as he placed a stack of money in it, the stacks vanishing as H.T. laughed.

"Boss said with Red Fox's death the heroes are all mourning, plus crime has spiked with all the villains on the rise, the good heroes don't have the time to be everywhere at once" H.T. replied slinging the full bag over his head, leaving with Mime.

"Stop right there!" a voice ordered as the looked seeing a mecha in the shape of a hamster as the two looked at him.

"Silverball, the rank 32 hero, ironically the highest silver class" Mime explained as H.T. looked at him.

"One silver class hero, we can take him," H.T. told Mime as a horse wearing blue sweatpants jumped into the fray pulling some martial arts moves along with a fox dressed in black, wearing a cape, mask, and hat, wielding a rapier in an elegant stance.

"Atomic Stallion, Rank 43 class Silver, and Zorro Estoque, Rank 25, class Gold. Two Silver class heroes and one Gold... we can take em" Mime replied as Atomic stallion rushed at the villains.

"Here I come" the horse declared in a show-off manner, running as Mime opened his paw. Atomic Stallon hit an invisible wall as Mime smirked thrusting his arm as this shot the horse back into the wall, knocking him out.

"What a pathetic hero" Mime replied imitating a lasso as he roped it around the Silverball mech, pulling as Silverball activated jet thrusters

"Leave him to me" Silverball replied, shooting up thru the ceiling as Mime held on. The two flew through the sky to continue their fight as only the bull and fox were left. Estoque took a stance gesturing for H.T. to strike. The bull did so, aiming the cannon, shooting a rocket as the fox effortlessly sliced the projectile in half, exploding.

"Do that again" Estoque confidently said as H.T. lined up for another shot. the cannon was sliced in two as the fox was standing on the bull's arm, cutting the cannon.

"There is a reason I'm Gold class amigo, with speed and reflexes quicker than the eyes, and my impeccable skills with the sword. I'll give you one chance to drop the bag...and I'll go easy on you" The fox replied as Heavy Tank smirked.

I Don't need my weapon to beat a punk like you" H.T. replied throwing a punch at the ground as it shattered the tile floor, as Estoque appeared behind him, slicing the bull's back repeatedly, with light cuts as he fell over.

"Just your typical thug, nothing impressing" Estoque replied, pulling a red handkerchief from his cloak, wiping his rapier. The top hat Mime was wearing flew toward the fox. he quickly caught it, looking in the hat.

"SURPRISE!" a voice yelled as a white rabbit wearing a tuxedo lunged out of the hat, uppercutting Estoque. The rabbit landing on the ground as the hat made it's way back on his head. he was dressed as a magician, waving a wand around.

"You're Big Hat, I see you have a pour taste in lackeys," Estoque said, running his thumb across his mouth, spitting. he took a stance as Big Hat held up a deck of cards, throwing them like weapons as the fox quickly slashed all the cards with ease, keeping one arm behind his back. Big Hat was out of cards as he removed his hat.

"Bravo, and for my next trick," he replied holding the open end of the hat towards Estoque as a chain of handkerchiefs shot out, binding the fox as he dropped the rapier. Big Hat approached the fox. kicking his sword away smirking.

"The Great Zorro Estoque, for a gold ranked hero, you certainly are pitiful" he smirked as a blue flash of blue filled the room as the mammals in everyone in the flash, excluding Quantum, Alice and Darkstar hurled.

"I will never get used to that" Judy replied, wiping her vomit as they looked around.

"Well, That's a surprise," Estoque said, wiggling his arms as Big Hat closed his paw, a magic box forming around Estoque as an explosion was heard. the door opened as the fox was covered in soot.

"Conejo traidor, This is why I hate magicians" Estoque muttered, wobbling as the exited the box falling over unconscious, the rags all flew back into the hat as the rabbit waved it

"Thank you for a wonderful audience" he jested as the group, pulling a bouquet of flowers from his hat.

"A little something for the lady" he teased tossing the bouquet to Alice as it exploded, filling the room with smoke as a loud cutting sound was heard. Big Hat was impaled as Darkstar, pulled his sword out of the rabbit and resheathed his blade. Big Hat clenched his chest., bleeding out earning a gasp from everyone.

"Darkstar, that's not how we do things here, no killing!" Alice defended as Darkstar scoffed, snapping his fingers as the wound vanished. Big Hat gasped.

"Wait, I Thought Big Hat was a good guy," Infierno said confused as Alice floated to Big Hat putting him in a comical amount of handcuffs.

"What Happened?" Big Hat asked, shaking his head as Quantum looked at him.

"You tell me, you used to be a top rank hero Big Hat, next thing I know you're robbing a bank" Quantum replied as he looked confused.

"Robbing a bank? Last I know, I was fighting Dr. Invertigo and... Damn It!, he hypnotized me again!" The rabbit yelled remembering his encounter with his arch enemy as he looked at Atomic Stallion, stuck in the wall and the sleeping Zorro Estoque and Heavy Tank.

"Must have been some party, Is that Heavy Tank. I thought he was in prison" Big hat replied as an explosion appeared behind him, it was the hamster Silverball holding up Mime in a triumph stance, striking a heroic pose.

"I have apprehended him... Oh, hey Big Hat," Silverball replied casually as he nodded.


	13. Split Up

After the arrest of Heavy Tank and Mime, the group returned to the hero tower to check on Cloak. Red Alert and Dagger said they try their best to heal his wounds.

"I ran some tests on him, his spine is two damaged, It's beyond repair," Red Alert said as Alice looked at him.

"What happened?" The white bunny said taking her child form as Quantum explained how they were attacked by Black, who crippled Cloak.

"Damn, he did that to a child" John stated as Cloak covered his face.

"Dad, I can explain," Cloak said as Carla looked at the kid.

"He's not YOUR Dad, we're from an alternate universe" Carla responded as Cloak breathed deep in a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, Force of habit" Cloak replied Alice wiggled her fingers.

"Allow me," the bunny said, pulling out a comical large band-aid, slapping it on Cloak's back. Cloak screamed as Alice ripped it off.

"All better" Alice said as Cloak wiggled his toes. He looked surprised, from being told he would never walk again to jumping out of the bed. Dagger quickly hugged him

"How?" Dagger asked as Quantum looked at her.

"Alice is a reality warper, she can just do stuff like that, I've said before she is crazy OP, guess that's why apparently she and Darkstar are also embodiments of Darkness and Light" Quantum explained as they both looked at her.

"What?" Cloak and Dagger said in unison as Alice looked at them.

"Oh, right, they did not hear or origin story, two want some popcorn or a soda while I Fill you in" Alice offered. Alice proceeded to tell the two their story as they stood confused.

"So you're telling us this guy 'One' created you two to balance the good and evil of the universe" Dagger questioned.

"Multiverse" Darkstar added as he told them the power they had was a watered down version of the power He and Alice held, that trickled through the universes.

"Wait, if you two are these all-powerful gods, can't you two just bring all the people Black has killed back to life, and destroy him," Infierno asked as Darkstar looked at him.

"It is not so easy, yes we can change events, but bringing back the dead takes a lot of energy but we do have a way to fix everything. A hard reset" Darkstar explained as they looked at them.

"You ever play Pawstation, it's like deleting the save file and starting a new game. The multiverse will basically reset. Events will play out the way they are supposed to. if we rest now, who knows what Black could do at the beginning of time, Since he exists outside the multiverse it's too risky to reset until after he's been destroyed" Alice responded.

"So are we going after Black now?" Cloak asked as Quantum shook his head.

"No, you two are going back to your universe, everyone thinks Cloak has turned bad, you two need to get things straightened out there, we can handle Black" Quantum explained as they nodded.

"Quantum reached into his coat pocket."Nicholas Wilde and Judith Hopps of Earth CD-111, for your help I place you two as official heroes of the agency" he said holding two silver-ranked medals as he held open his hands.

"You two want barf bags?" Alice offered to spawn two brown paper bags and handed them to the two heroes as they vanished is a glow of blue light.

"May they work things out?" Judy Prime said as Quantum checked his device.

"This is impossible?" Quantum said confused as he messed with the device. Quantum adjusted the knobs telling the group that Black was no longer in the current universe.

"So where is he?" John asked, polishing the head of his cane.

"In two universes, at the same time," Quantum explained as they were all surprised by this revelation as they looked around. Quantum put the device away.

"It's may just be an error but we have to expect the worst and split into two groups and each goes to one of the universes" Quantum ordered.

"Dibs" Alice called wrapping around Darkstar. as Quantum sighed.

"Putting the two most powerful in the same group, then I'll take Infierno, he's the best bet for me" Quantum explained

"We'll take Judy," Alice said as the grey bunny walked two the two superpowered beings.

"We'll take John Wilde" Quantum replied as Alice pointing her lips.

"Guess that leaves us with Mrs. McCrabby" Alice teased as Carla grumbled. John let out a laughed.

"It's funny because it's true, But it's actually Miss McCrabby" John added as Quantum looked at the two.

"Okay, Me Infierno and John will group A, You, Darkstar, Judy and Carla will be Group B," Quantum said to Alice as he held up his arm. Him Infierno and John vanishing in blue light as Alice and Darkstar created a portal walking thru it.

"Don't worry, there will be pain and or vomit" Alice gestured as she Darkstar, Judy and Carla walked through.

Group B stopped outside Judy's apartment in an unknown universe. Judy looked up to Darkstar. Human doesn't actually exist, could you use those god powers of your to make yourself less conspicuous?" Judy prime asked as Darkstar looked at himself.

"I'll just be in the background," Darkstar said vanishing as the group looked at him.

"Where the hell did dark and threatening go?" Carla asked as he coughed.

"I Can hear you, I'm still here, just invisible" Darkstar replied as he turned to Alice.

"Could you make Judy look different, if Alternate Judy sees her reflection standing before her there is no telling how she'll react" Darkstar stated.

"Why?" Judy asked in defense.

"We're not here to recruit another Judy, just figure out if Black had been here and killed Nick yet" Darkstar replied as Alice snapped her fingers turning Judy's into a vixen as she looked at her paws gasping.

"What the hell did you do to me" Judy replied shocked that Alice had turned her into a fox.

"Spoilsport" Alice replied snapping her fingers, turning Judy into a child bunny like herself with dark brown fur and blue eyes, wearing a blue dress instead of her Uniform.

"It's still not ideal, but won't complain" Judy replied as Alice smiled.

"Good, I've always wanted a sister and Crabby over there can be our adopted mommy" Alice replied as Carla groaned.

"This mommy is gonna tan your hide if you speak to her like that again" Carla replied.

"Whatever your thinking, just don't" Darkstar replied as Carla knocked on the apartment door to which Judy replied looking at them as Carla coughed.

"Good evening Miss Hopps, My name is Officer Hyenandez, I'm here to talk to you about Nicholas Wilde," Carla said trying her hardest to sound formal as Alternate Judy looked down at the two girls.

"This is so embarrassing" Young Judy replied

"And they are?" Alt Judy replied as Carla scoffed under her breath

"They are Alice and Ju...Julie, my adopted daughters, "Carla said in defeat playing along as Judy let them in.

"I Have a sister named Julie" Alt Judy replied looking at the brown bunny girl.

"It's a common name" Judy prime replied as Carla proceeded to ask about Nick. Aly Judy sighed telling them that as they thought Nick was dead. She offered the two girls each a glass of carrot juice as Carla spoke

"Do you know who did it?" Carla asked as Judy looked down. It was clear there was something that she did not want to talk about

"It was me... I did it" Judy replied as Young Judy dropped her glass. Everyone was in shock from this revelation. Though it meant Black was not a threat to this universe they had to hear more.

"Please, explain what happened" The young Judy replied as the alternate Judy approached her with a paper towel brushing up the pieces of broken glass with a handheld broom and dustpan, she then, proceded soak up the orange mess.

"It was an accident I swear, but I'll tell you everything. Iy all happened a few weeks ago" Alt Judy said carrying the broken glass to a trashcan, emptying the pan.

"I'll get you another glass of Juice" Judy replied heading to her fridge. reaching form another glass as Young Judy put her paws up.

"I'm good" she replied as Alt Judy sat on her bed as she broke down crying.

"Okay, I'll tell about the night I killed Nicholas Wilde" Judy replied.


	14. Mistake

Judy sat on her bed recalling the events

"You see after the whole Savage Mammal ordeal, Nick and I, we drifted apart" Judy explained telling them in hindsight she regretted what happened but never thought about how she hurt him at the moment.

"Yeah, that speech you gave was 'poorly received' for words" Carla replied as Judy sighed knowing a lot of the city hated her for it.

"How actually did you two drift apart" Young Judy asked standing against a wall as the older version looked down.

"Well after the speech, I tried my hardest to ignore the effect and focus on my work. I turned my back on Nick when he needed me the most" Judy replied as Carla looked at her.

"You were talking about his death, you killed him, so what happened?" the Hyena asked as Judy sighed.

"In short, Nick turned back to crime, that's what I was told. My job as an officer was to apprehend him, but I never intended to kill him... It was an accident" Judy replied breaking into a sob as Alice looked at her.

"That's okay, you don't have to go into it" Alice replied sipping her juice. She could tell Judy was taken back by recounting the events.

"I Want to know," child Judy said as they looked at her, She simply pouted.

"I Want to know what know what could turn me into a killer?" Judy asked as everyone looked at her.

"Way to break character" Alice pouted spawning a doll resembling Julie breaking it as Judy turned back into her adult grey-furred form as Alt Judy leaned back.

"What the blazes, why does she look just like me" Alt Judy pounced back as they looked at her.

"Judy calm down?" Carla called out as they both looked at her.

"Me or her?" they both said in unison as Carla palmed herself.

"No, we're not doing this where both of you happen to be Judy and we get you mixed up. we're referring to our Judy as Julie, Alice" Carla led as the white doe snapped her fingers turning Judy into Julie again. as Darkstar turned visible.

"Sweet Cheese!" Judy jumped back on her bed in shock from seeing the man clad in black armor.

"I take it I can show myself" Darkstar replied as Judy crawled back.

"We have no reason to stay here, Black did not kill this universe's Nick. It's of no significance to us" Darkstar added as Judy looked at Alt Judy.

"We can leave after I hear about how I killed Nick, a mammal who I would go to the end of the universe to save. I... I loved him and to hear I killed him, I have to know why" Judy replied as Alt Judy looked at her.

"Fine, I'll tell you about his death. I said Nick had gone back to crime, but it wasn't simple popsicle peddling. after Mayor Bellwether signed the TAME incentive reinstating mandatory cellaring for Predatory mammals, Nick opened an underground club where he removed them. A serious crime" Judy explained as they realized since Nick and Judy never made up the Nighthowlers were never exposed.

Long story short I was sent to apprehend Nick and put an end to his club. Being the symbol of The ZPD, they felt it be right I should be the one to bring him in. we fought in the club and I pinned him, collared him as per routine. and when the collar acted up, it shocked him, he ran around the club, falling into a fountain. he was electrocuted" Judy confessed crying.

"I Thought Tame collars were water resistant," Carla asked, remembering something she read as Judy sniffled.

"Maybe it was defective or sabotaged. Point is I collared Nick and it killed him" Judy replied as they looked at her.

"Wow, that is Dark, I apologize for your loss Officer" Darkstar bowed formally.

"Just Miss, after the whole ordeal with Nick...I left the force. I could not stand the thought of blood on my paws" Judy explained as Judy prime sat beside her.

"The force offered no insight. they even offered to cover the death up, if word got out that a lead advocate against collaring was killed by a police officer, and that the cause was death was a defective Tame Collar there would be panic and riots

"Well, it wasn't an intentional killing, but still I Can't imagine how you must feel. Being seen as a public hero to kill someone, could certainly cause public outrage, was his death reported?" Judy prime asked as Judy sighed.

"According to official records, he died of a heart attack, Bellwether has a good influence over the force. I could not stand by and take place in a death that was covered up. I handed in my badge that night. the bunny hero cop was responsible for a death.

"My Nick was murdered, your's died by your deeds, all be it unintentional" Judy prime comforted

"It was an accident, I never meant to kill him, It was a Mistake and never should have happened. I wish I Could take it back" Judy stated as Alice held up her paw.

"One small change, what's the harm in that" Alice stated her paw glowing as Darkstar closed it, looking at a device in the palm of his hand.

"Nick's death was par for the course, according to this universe he was supposed to die, resurrecting him could have consequences" Darkstar replied as Alice punched his shoulder.

"Not the time" The white rabbit replied as he looked down.

"WHAT, You can bring Nick back? Both Judy's said in unison.

"We could, but it's not advised. We're only to change events that were caused by an anomaly, such as Black who exists outside the Multiverse. reboot the universe, Black's killing spree never happens, reboot the universe Nick's death in this universe still occurs, he was meant to die" Darkstar explained as Alice pouted knowing Darkstar was right.

"Please, I just have to see him. I need to apologize" Alt Judy begged as they looked at each other.

"We must consort with One about violating rules like this" Darkstar said as a portal opened in the bedroom. the two walked thru vanishing as they walked back through.

"We are back," Alice said happily announcing their presence as they looked at them.

"You were gone for less than a second" Carla said as Darkstar glanced at her.

"Oh yeah To you no time has passed but had a long chat with One" Alice replied.

"Who is One?" Alt Judy asked as they told her One was the creator of the multiverse and he said that them resurrecting Nick violated the life and death accord, preventing them to bring back those who should be dead as Alt Judy sobbed.

"There is a silver lining" Darkstar stated as Judy looked at them, you could visit him, he is in the spirit world currently but we could bring you there for a short moment" Alice stated as Judy pleaded.

"Yes anything" the doe begged as Darkstar looked at her,

"Miss Hopps, I feel I should tell you, there is only one way to enter the spirit world, I'll have to kill you, temporarily" Darkstar offered as everyone recoiled.

"Kill me... temporarily," Judy said trying to make sense of this as Darkstar explained he would kill Judy than do a short rewind, erasing her death as Judy was nervous about dying. even if it was short

"Will it hurt?" Judy asked as Darkstar nodded. just for a second, but it will hurt a lot, are you sure you want this?" Darkstar asked as Judy considering nodding. Darkstar placed his hand on the handle of his sword, drawing the blade which ripped thru the Bunny's chest, stabbing her thru the heart as she gripped the blade in shock, blood pouring from her mouth. Darkstar pulled the blade back as Judy fell to the ground dead, everyone looked shocked.

"So you can bring back Judy but not Nick? Judy asked confused as Darkstar explained that Judy was not supposed to die. and that he would fix the error. Judy covered her eyes seeing the body of her alternate self as Darkstar wiped his blade, resheathing it.

"I wonder how her talk with Nick is going?" Alice asked, sipping her carrot juice


	15. Afterlife

Judy clenched her stomach, waking up as she looked around. She had no idea where she was as she stood up, looking at the grass-covered hill she was on. Remembering what happened she realized she was dead.

"So this is the afterlife, a bit grassy but overall I can't complain," Judy told herself, wondering where she wound find Nick. She just kept walking around the grass filled meadow looking for anyone who could point her in the way towards Nick.

The walk went on for what seemed like ages as Judy walked on the hills, her bare paws pressing on the grass as she kept walking for what seemed like ages. Eventually, she sighed knowing she was lost.

"How am I supposed to even find him?" Judy asked as a flash appeared before her.

"Banana?" a voice explained belonging to Alice as Judy looked at her. confused as to why she was there.

"What are you doing here?'' Judy asked confused as the bunny girl spawned a banana in her paw unpeeling it.

"Thought I'd check on you," Alice replied putting a stick thru the banana and pulling out a can of chocolate dipping the banana.

"So, you make up with Nick yet?" Alice asked taking a bite of her snack as Judy sighed telling her that in what seemed like days she had not found Nick, though she did catch up her aunt Maria. Alice sucked the chocolate sauce off her paws.

"He's about 70 miles... that way," Alice replied pointing as Judy sighed.

"Mind taking me there?" Judy asked as Alice pointed behind her, Judy turned around seeing a small car, decorated in flowers and rainbows.

"To the Lytemobile!" Alice declared striking a superhero pose before teleporting in the car honking the horn as it made a clownish honk. Judy shrugged getting in the toy-like car.

"Are you even old enough to drive?" Judy asked as Alice smiled, looking at Judy while pressing a starting button signaling the car to power on.

"When you're a fourth dimensional being the laws don't apply to you," Alice replied flooring the gas as the car roared.

"And here we are," Alice replied as the car stopped at a small cabin. Alice smiled as the car vanished, the two standing on a path leading to the cabin as Alice finished her chocolate banana, dusting her paws.

"So he's in there?" Judy asked as Alice nodded, patting Judy's back telling her she would be right outside. Judy walked up to the cabin, as she nervously knocked on the door as it opened showing Nick who looked down at Judy.

"Carrots, well I'll be... you actually died," Nick smirked as Judy rubbed her arm.

"Nick, I just wanted to apologize for being responsible for your death. I did not mean to kill you. It was an accident I swear!" Judy blurted in shock from actually seeing the fox who fried to death, tearing up as Nick looked at her.

"I guess all I can do is say okay, but I'm still sour about the whole dying thing," Nick replied as Judy sighed knowing he was right.

"Look, I Know I'm a horrible friend, I turned my back on you when you needed me and was quick to jump at arresting you but please believe I never intended to kill you. Ever since that night I felt awful, I could not even go back to the station. I have not had a good night of sleep since. What happened with us... I wish I could take it back, but I can't," Judy sobbed as Nick looked at her.

Judy actually got on her knees as this actually made her look a bit pathetic as she put her paws on the ground.

"Nick, I'm begging you to forgive me. I came here just to make amends," Judy replied as Nick rolled his eyes at her.

"Judy get up you look ridiculous," Nick said as she did so, wiping a tear from her eyes. seeing Nick put her in emotional overload as he looked at her.

"You said you came here to make amends, don't tell me you, you know," Nick gestured as Judy stepped back. She could tell what Nick was implying.

"No Nick, I did not commit suicide, I'll be honest I never believed in the afterlife so offing myself would have served no purpose, but I had thought about it," Judy explained as Nick looked at her.

"Man me dying really screwed you up" Nick replied, more concerned for Judy than actually mad. he looked her clearing his throat.

"You did not kill me. It was an accident and I don't blame you. the collar was defective, there was no way you could have known," Nick replied, willing to hold out his arms as Judy ran into him, hugging the fox sobbing.

"Nick, I... I really cared about you, and I will do whatever it takes to make things right. That's what I can do," Judy explained as Nick sighed.

"You don't HAVE to do anything, I don't blame you for my death and I don't hold it against you," Nick said as Judy kept hugging him. Nick rubbed her back before letting go.

"Look, If you want to put this behind us, I'm willing to give you a second chance. I'll be honest, I'm really glad to see you learn a lesson, you want to come in?" Nick offered, holding open the cabin door as Judy took the cue and entered.

A white gulf of light flooded as they were suddenly on a beach, Nick at a picnic table, stacking sandwiches as Judy looked at him.

"Why are we on a beach, what happened to the woods?" Judy asked, feeling the sand under her as a wave, covered her paws.

"This is this spirit world. you can do whatever you want, watch this," Nick said as he was suddenly wearing a pair of green trunks as Judy looked at him.

"How do I do that?" Judy asked amazed at what Nick did as he smiled.

"Just focus on wearing something and boom" Nick explained as Judy concentrated as flash circled around her. Judy was wearing a purple two-piece as Nick set the sandwiches down.

"Want a sandwich?" Nick offered as he handed one to Judy as she nibbled it complimenting his skills as the sat at picnic table Judy and noticed before.

"Wow the afterlife is much more interesting than I thought it could be, these rays feel amazing," Judy replied feeling calm for the first time in a long while as Nick held up a glass bottle of soda.

"Cherry, orange or grape?" Nick asked as he handed her one of the bottles, uncapped as she sipped it. Nick walked over to a towel, laying on his stomach as Judy did the same.

"So, we're cool, about the whole you dying thing?" Judy asked as Nick smiled nodded.

This world has everything I could ever want. I'll be honest, I like being dead better, it's very peaceful here," Nick replied as the Lytemoble landed on the sand.

"Beach!" the white rabbit cheered wearing a pink one piece and carrying a giant doughnut ring around her hips.

"Hey Judy," Alice called out waving as Nick looked to the grey rabbit.

"Who's she," Nick asked as Judy turned her head to Alice pulling a shovel and bucket, building a sandcastle.

"Long story" Judy replied as Alice turned them waving.

"Just let me know when you're ready to go back" Alice stated as Judy swallowed. In honesty... she did not want to leave. Judy told Nick she would be back as she got up walking to the white rabbit digging into the sand.

"Alice, can I talk to you?" Judy asked as the young girl smiled.

"Sure, help me with my moat? Alice asked as Judy did so looking at Alice.

"I'm not going back, I'm happy here...I want to stay" Judy replied as Alice picked up a shovel of sand, dumping it in her bucket.

"I Understand, I'm sure one death won't upset the balance. Well Judy, I guess this goodbye, I hope you happy a happy after life: Alice said packing down her bucket and turning it over to stack on her castle.

"Well, i'll get going, bye" Alice said holding her bucket and shovel as she floated back to the Lytemobile, honkinging the clown horn as the car drove off into the sky.


	16. Nightclub

A blue flash of light flooded the alleyway as Quantum, Infierno, and John appeared, emptying the contents of their stomach into their barf bags.

"I will never get used to that" John replied wiping his mouth as Quantum made the bags vanish.

"I've been teleporting with him for years, it never goes away" Infierno replied as John looked at him.

"About time you three showed up" Alice responded, sitting on a dumpster, playing a handheld with Judy, Darkstar, and Carla as Quantum looked at them.

"Aren't you four supposed to be in the other universe, looking for traces of Black and checking on Nick," Quantum asked.

"Done, we teleported here in the past before you arrived" Alice replied as Quantum pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Defeats the purpose of splitting up but, there is power in numbers" John admitted as Infierno nodded.

"I'm fairly certain Black could not stand against all of us, Senior Wilde," Infierno said as John looked at him.

"I don't know how to pronounce your name, so to save face, I'll just call you Peter" John replied as the three walked down the alley. Quantum's fur turning brown as he held out a device.

"According to my device this universe's Nick should be in- "My Spleen!" a ram yelled being thrown through a window as Quantum swatted it away, hitting the ground.

"-There" Quantum gestured pointing into the building the ram just flew out of. John read it.

"Happy Tails, Bar and Club, Live Nudes" John read the neon sign.

"Are you sure Nick is in here?" John asked as they entered.

"These places disgust me" Carla replied as inside were a bunch of mammals in white suits with a variety of weapons.

"Get some" one of the mammals, a horse yelled charging a fox in a red jacket, as with a quick slice, the horse as the cut across the torso, spraying blood the fox turned impaling his head. he removed the sword from the horse's head as the second mammal a pig charged with a shotgun. the fox quickly swiped it and discharged it in the pig's face, blowing chunks all over the wall as he unloaded the second shell into a wolf with a pipe as the last mammal was a big swinging a circular saw blade on a chain. he approached him holding his weapon.

"So we finally meet, Red Devil, it's been a long time," the bear said as the fox tilted his head.

"And you are, wait are you even ranked?" The fox asked as the bear stomped his foot.

"I'm the brother of the bear you killed, Geoff Oakly. You're gonna pay for killing my little sister" the bear replied as the fox shook his head.

"Sorry, it Doesn't ring a bell, must not have left an impression... or she was crazy weak" He replied eying the bear who had tears in his eyes from the reaction.

"You bastard, you killed her and you don't even remember it. Do you have any idea how SICK that is?" The bear replied spinning the blade.

"You really think you can just kill whoever you want and never face retribution?" The bear asked, whipping it over his head like a lasso as he chucked it. the fox rolled aside as it cut the floor.

"Popcorn?" Alice offered, holding a bucket as Peter took a handful. The blade found it's way back to the bear as the threw it like a disk as the fox rolled under it, hitting the wall. the fox stood up, rubbing his head.

"Talk about a close shave," The fox said lowering his hood revealing it to be Nick as he rushed the bear, slashing the sword as it the last second the bear yanked on the chain. The blade, zipped through the air as Nick approached the bear, with his sword out as the bear caught the blade. they both smirked as suddenly the bear's arm fell off, blood pouring all over the floor as he looked at the fox jumping and impale the blade right thru his chest, sliding down as the bear's insides flooded on the illuminated floor, turned the glowing floor red.

"Damn this Nick is a badass" Peter complimented as Quantum looked at him.

"Not really, I changed events" Quantum explained as they looked at him.

"What do you mean you changed events," Carla asked as Quantum held a glass orb showing them what originally happened.

The two were fighting as the blade got stuck in the wall. Nick got up rubbing his head.

"Talk about a close shave," Nick said rushing with his sword out as the bear pulled the chain, they both zipped like earlier as the bear smirked. The fox's head rolled off his shoulders hitting the ground. A comical amount of blood rushed from the cut as the bear smiled.

"I kept my promise, Jamie, you have been avenged," Geoff said putting the blade on his back walking away. where the assassins of the world failed he had succeeded.

"And that's what happened" Quantum explained as Nick approached them with his sword drawn, pointing it towards Quantum who also had a white suit as he put his hands up. I'm not with them" Quantum explained as Nick sheathed his katana, looking at them.

"So who are you?" Nick asked as he glanced at Judy, dismissing her as Quantum looked at him.

"Mr. Wilde, you might not believe us but we are from an alternate universe, looking for someone who has gone through the multiverse killing off alternate versions of you. Quantum explained as Nick scratched his head.

"You're right... I don't believe that, sounds insane. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna call someone to clean up this mess" Nick replied holding out his phone as Alice held up a glowing paw as a giant broom swept through the club, making it spotless as Nick glanced at her, putting his phone away.

"You have 5 minutes to explain yourself" Nick replied as the took their time to inform of the events as he looked at him.

"Guess that would explain why she looks like Judy, but younger and is wearing a cop uniform. as well as my father standing in front of me when I clearly remember seeing him die as a child" Nick explained as John looked at him.

"Wait, who killed me?" John asked as Nick pulled out the phone texting he had finished his work.

"Some psycho hyena with a chainsaw, don't worry that cocksucker is dead" Nick replied texting as John glared as Carla as she returned the disdainful look.

"Now who's being Speciest" she replied as Nick sighed as a limo appeared rolling down the street.

"That's me so, thanks for the info... I think. and goodbye" he replied getting in the back, there was a tiger in a black suit in the front who was driving.

"Take Me Home" Nick ordered as the tiger did so as Judy put her hands on the car window.

"What about Black, he'll come after you. you may be tough but I've seen what he could do, you stand no chance" Judy replied as Nick looked at her.

"I'm the top-ranked assassin in the world, now if you excuse I'm expected home where MY Judy is waiting" Nick replied rolling up the window as Alice held up her arms, raising the limo as it floated in the air.

"We saved your life, you owe us" Quantum defended as Darkstar looked at them.

"I could go back and prevent Quantum from retconning events, would you really want that, your legacy to end being killed by some mobster hench, not even a graceful fight between assassins?" Darkstar asked as Nick sighed.

"Fine, but there is not enough room in here you all, find your own way" Nick explained as Alice lowered the limo.

"Crazy fucking kid" Nick replied he clenched his throat, coughing up as pink bubbles started emitting from his mouth as the tiger looked at him as he spat out a pink bar of soap. he looked at Alice.

"Don't worry, it's bubblegum flavored" Alice replied in a somewhat diabolical tone.

"Guess Darkstar is rubbing off on you kid" Quantum replied surprised seeing the heroine acting like that as she giggled.


	17. Mansion

The Limo stopped outside of a huge mansion where the group appeared in a blue flash behind them. Nick exited the limo looking at the group. Quantum held up his paw as the paper bags everyone was holding vanished.

"Well, this my home, your welcome to visit," Nick replied as a boar walked up to them wearing a camo outfit.

"Razorback, take this group to the private areas and search them," Nick ordered as he nodded guiding the group as Peter looked.

"Wait, what?" the pyromancer asked as Nick looked at them. telling the group he had to make sure they were packing anything as they reluctantly agreed to be searched, afterward, they were led to the front door where Nick was waiting.

"Find anything interesting?" Nick asked as Razorback handed a plastic bag over. Nick looked thru it, telling them they would get their weapons back after the visit. Nick opened the door letting the group enter as John whistled.

"This is all yours, I'll admit it, I'm impressed. I know this isn't entirely accurate but I'm proud of you son," John remarked. as Nick smirked.

"Well, thanks, I think. I never really got to know my dad that much but it's nice to see you," Nick replied before he looked at Judy Prime, requesting that she wait outside. Judy looked at him asking why.

"Because if my Judy sees you it might freak her out," Nick replied telling her that she might find it weird standing herself.

"What might freak me out?" a voice asked as the turned seeing another version of Judy wearing a white suit with a mixed drink, she removed the toothpick, biting the slice of pineapple. she walked towards the two.

"That this bunny looks exactly like me, I'm sure there is a logical reason," Judy replied picking between her two front teeth with the pick before sipping the drink as Nick took a deep breath.

"Long story short, according to them some dude named Black is coming after me and he's really powerful" Nick explained as Judy set down her glass.

'Well, if you see no trouble in them being here, I guess they're welcome. They can stay for dinner if they want" Judy explained as Nick stretched his arms.

"Speaking of which, I should probably get Violet ready for dinner, talk with your friends, Oni, get Violet ready for dinner" Judy requested to the tiger in the corner smoking as he put out his cigarette.

"Yes, Mrs. Wilde, right away," he replied leaving the room.

"Wait, Wilde. You two are... married" Judy Prime asked she nodded. Judy Prime was surprised by this. telling them while she and her Nick were close friends, there was never any romantic feelings towards them.

"That's likely. Not every Nick and Judy are exactly the same, relationships could play out different" Quantum explained.

"So you two are together, That means Violet, is she your kid or something?" John asked as they sat around the dinner table.

"Our Daughter, yes... we honestly don't know how it happened. But we're not complaining" Judy replied as Oni walked downstairs with a ten-year-old bunny with reddish-brown fur and purple eyes.

"Who is the company?" the girl asked as the organized seating. the adults sat at the main table, while Violet, Alice, and Infierno sat at a kids table as Violet looked at two.

"What's with your crazy costumes?" Violet asked sticking her fork in her dish. as Alice told her they were superheroes from another universe as Violet was a bit shocked. Infierno held his arms up as they combust into flames as Violet clapped in amusement.

At the adult table, Quantum was tasting the dish complementing as he asked more about Nick's line of work and what exactly he does. knowing that he killed people but nothing more than that. Nick poked his fork in.

"Basically I work as an assassin for entertainment, currently ranked 1," Nick explained picking up the fork as he told the main group about his journey to get where he currently was as another figure walked down the staircase. she was a light furred vixen in a red outfit with two robotic paws.

"Thanks for letting me use our restroom... who are these people?" the vixen asked looking at the group.

"Oh Scarlett, these are visitors, they're here for Nick, Want to stay for dinner," Judy offered as Scarlett agreed as she sat down at the table where a dish was placed in front of her.

"So Scarlett, what brings you here?" Nick asked as she told him she had returned from her vacation and stopped by to visit. The group looked at the vixen, noticing her metal paws as she picked up her fork.

"Scarlett, how do you know Nick?" Carla asked sitting beside Scarlett as she lowered her fork.

"Nick and I go way back, I was one of his first opponents, that crazy fox sliced my paws clean off " Scarlett replied as the group looked shocked.

"And you aren't mad at him, I mean someone cut my paws off, I most certainly would not be friends with them" Carla replied sipping her water as Scarlett nodded.

"Nick was the only person to ever land a hit on me, as much as It hurt. I have to admit I'm impressed by his skills" Scarlett replied telling her about Nick's skill as She held up her paw.

"Plus now I can do this" Scarlett replied as a pair of huge blades emitted from her metal paws. she took a few slices at the air as the blades retracted into her wrist. Judy was pouring a glass of water.

"Scarlett, no weapons at the table please," Judy politely asked as she nodded, sitting down as picking up her fork.

"Speaking of the old days, how are your sides?" Scarlett asked Nick as he shrugged.

"Still hurt when it rains but hey two swords, jammed in your chest will do that" he replied eating his dinner.

Outside one of Nick's guards were walking around the Wilde mansion. a jaguar wearing a black outfit was patrolling as she ran a flashlight over the property. she whistled bored on her duty as she walked around the premises.

"Westside is clear, heading around the front now" she spoke into her walkie talkie. the rain was starting to fall as she wiped the moisture off her forehead, wishing she had an umbrella.

"Of all the night's it had to rain, it had the night I'm on guard duty," she told herself, tapping her thigh with the flashlight. she looked around realizing she had to pee. Since entering the mansion was off-limits she would have to squat in a bush as she sighed in defeat heading into a nearby bush, undoing her pants the jaguar squatted to do her business as a strange whiff reached her nose. the jaguar stood up, sniffing.

"Smells like apples and burning hair" the jaguar replied as she noticed the rain had stopped and it started fogging fiercely as she saw a figure walking down the path to the mansion.

"Freeze" the jaguar yelled, shining her flashlight at a male horse dressed in a leather outfit, he was casually walking down the pathway smoking a pipe as he noticed the Jaguar, mimicking a hat-tipping gesture.

"I apologize for my unannounced arrival, It seems you were busy" The horse responded formally as he gestured pointing to the Jaguar's waist as she looked down realizing her pants were still down. The Jaguar pulled them up, drawing out her gun.

"Squeezing your lemonade on the job, on the property. That just looks unprofessional" the horse said, removing his pipe blowing a cloud of smoke, placing the pipe in his coat pocket. The guard aimed her gun at the horse telling him this was private property. The horse put his hooves together.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I have a special meeting with a certain fox" the horse replied. the Jaguar fired two shots, which went right through the horse as he frowned.

"I had not hoped for a violent outcome but some be it" He replied as he reached for his mane

"Heads up freak!" He replied yanking his own head off. the horse head combusted into flames as he threw it at the Jaguar.


	18. Final Conflict

Inside the mansion they roup were enjoying their dinner as Nick looked up at Darkstar, who raised the visor of his helmet, putting a piece of food in his mouth as he looked at Nick, lowering his fork.

"What?" Darkstar asked bothered by the way that Nick was looking at him.

"I just have trouble believing everything you say is true, that you're some omniscient being of limitless power, like a god" Nick explained as Darkstar looked at him.

"We're not omnipresent, I know what it supposed to happen but when something happens out the preordered events it still surprises me. If I was omnipresent then I'd know where Black is" Darkstar defended

"Second our powers aren't limitless. they just have a really high-level cap. you know when you play a video game long enough you reach a super high level at it's laughably easy. We're like that" Alice chimed in turning into an 8-bit sprite, jumping as Violet clapped her hands as they gestured for Darkstar to do something as he nodded, holding his hands together as what resembled a demonic suit of armor stood before them holding a great sword, kneeling before Darkstar. The group clapped in amazement.

"This a Demonsword, a construct to rule over the underworld" Darkstar as the Demonsword looked around, asking for why he was summoned as Darkstar told it was for group amusement as he groaned.

"Not that I don't enjoy meeting strangers, but if you take the trouble to summon me, at least give me someone to kill" Demonsword replied as the window to the dining room was smashed, Demonsword readying his sword.

A black horse riding a motorcycle, drove thru as shards of glass flew thru the room as the bike drove across the long table. Everyone was in shock as the bike rode, kicking everything off the table with the thick tires as the white rabbit changed back to normal. The bike stopped it the end as The horse, flipped the kickstand, getting off the bike. Walking across the table, the horse's feet made a clicking sound on the wooden table as he walked toward Quantum.

"Did you really think you could hide from me?" The horse said, standing on the table, looking down at the blue fox.

"Quantum, who is this person?" Judy asked, subtle pushing a button hidden in her coat the signal the guards as Quantum looked around.

"His name is Jack Hollows, he's a supervillain from my world" Quantum replied looking at the horse asking what he wanted at the horse let out a demonic laugh.

"I heard around the number 1 hero was killed, though I get rid of the rest of the platinum heroes, only Three and Five are left" He replied opening his coat, revealing a metal belt buckle with the intails 'S.W' on it, a bear-sized wrestling mask and a pair of goggle as he spawned a scythe pointing it at Quantum's nose.

"And you cupcake" he replied, closing the coat as he looked at the horse. suddenly a blade went through the horse, behind him Demonsword was holding his sword, stuck in the horse's back, pulling with force as the horse's body split in two. The two parts of Jack Hollows fell as dark-tinted blood spilled over the table and on the floor.

"I just bought this rug, are you kidding me" Judy outbursted, upset about her rug as Demonsword wiped the blood off his sword.

"I guess karma favors you" Darkstar replied looking at Demonsword as Nick walked over the horse parts as he rubbed his paw along the cut, admiring it.

"Mr. Wilde, I would not touch his body if I were you" Quantum instructed as Nick disregarded him.

"What, it's gonna interfere with the crime scene" Nick joked as Jack's arms grabbed Nick's arm, pulling it clean off from the shoulder as the body snapped back together.

"NICK" everyone called out as Jack, tossed the arm aside, picking up his scythe, swiping it across Nick's throat.

"Technically Jack is a ghost, he can't be killed" Quantum explained as Nick held his bleeding throat with his last breaths.

"Did you really think the same trick would twice" Jack replied, spinning his scythe around as Darkstar took another swipe with his huge sword as Jack rolled under it, swiping the scythe at Darkstar's arm as he dropped his sword, pulling up his arm back.

"So, you killed Steelwool, Heavy Metal, and Laser Panther, how did you pull that off," Quantum asked as killing off three of the top 6 was a big deal as he laughed. His voice changing as they put two and two together. Black went back to the hero universe and possessed Jack Hollows. Darkstar, clenching his arm.

Black, how did you amass this type of tower?" Darkstar asked, honestly surprised that he was able to be harmed, for the first time in existence Darkstar's own blood was spilled as the horse laughed. Demonsword swung again as with a simple blow, he sent the armor flying across the room.

"Simple, for every person I killed I get more powerful, do you know how many people I've killed throughout the multiverse since our last encounter?" Black joked as Judy prime spoke up asking what his big deal with Nick was and why he wanted to kill every version as he laughed.

'You thought I, oh that is so cute, how simple-minded you are" Black replied

"Don't call us cute" both versions of Judy replied as Black pulled a seat.

"My dear young bunny cop, my goal is not to 'Kill every Nick I see' because the Multiverse is infinite, there is no way I ever could" Black explained as she looked at him confused.

"So why are you doing this, if it's not to kill all the Nicks that what is your end goal," Judy asked having to know as Black chuckled.

"No real reason, just for the fun of it, if not Nick I'd be killing someone else, I just like synchronicity" Black replied as Judy prime clenched her fist, boiling mad that the deaths served no purpose. He was killing and ruining the world's just for fun as he looked at Darkstar.

"Either way, I'm done with that now, all this bloodshed is starting to bore me and this story has clearly derailed, maybe it's just time to end this and start over" Black replied looking at the group, still sitting.

"Please, don't say anything, let me have all the speaking time. I'm being serious, are you all ignoring me because that's just rude" Black asked.

"You killed numerous versions of my son just for amusement, what am I supposed to say, I may have skeletons but YOU are pure evil, no offense Darkstar" John replied. Black smiled telling them that he was bored with all this.

"I've grown tired of this Multiverse, maybe it's time to end things right here, right now" Black said as everyone readied their weapons, Darkstar and Demonsword, held their blades, Scarlett popped out her metal claws, John aimed his cane at Black, Infierno spawned a fireball, Carla and Both Judys drew a gun.

"So this is part where we have some epic finale to end this with a bang, some team-up action, to show you all acting a unit against a common enemy, but I was thinking that we end things in a different way," Black said holding up a small remote with a big red button.

"The Hard Reset, how did you get it?" Alice asked as Black smirked, gesturing that he was about to push the button, sending everyone back to square one.

"Who knows, maybe the next time I'll do something cool like, form a motorcycle gang, or a band, maybe be a pirate with this little baby the world is my oyster, this whole murder story is getting old," Black said as Judy Prime spoke off.

"You think you can you just erase everything you did, don't you dare push that button," Judy said as a white flash filled the mansion room, blinding her.

"Okay fine, no radio, you don't have to be so snappy" a voice as Judy prime looked seeing she was behind the wheel of a parked police cruiser. It was a rainy evening as Judy quickly hugged Nick as he looked at her.

"What got into you?" Nick asked, driving the car as Judy looked around looked out the window, they were in Downtown Zootopia as Nick looked at Judy explaining everything as he laughed.

"Hopps you have some imagination, you dozed off and I did not want to wake you" Nick explained as Judy thought to herself. was it all just a dream.

"Nick, would you like to go out for dinner sometime?" Judy asked as Nick looked at her, asking about fast food as she shook her head.

"No, a nice place, you and me on a date. I don't know why but I feel like I want to spend more time with you, I guess I'm saying I care about you" Judy said maintaining her professionalism.

"Aww, I love you too Carrots" Nick replied.


	19. Finale

Alice took a deep sigh looking at the door before her as Darkstar looked at her. They both always felt uneasy around the One above, he singlehandedly created the Multiverse and could easily erase them both with no effort.

"We might as well enter," Darkstar said opening the door as Alice sighed rubbing her ears as they entered. the room resembled a small office, only lit by a desk lamp as a man was painting a model T-rex.

"Why did I get rid of these," he said setting the model in a display as he arranged the display looking at them in the doorway. Darkstar walked up, setting the Hard Reset button on the desk as One picked it up. the device vanishing.

"Thanks for your assistance," he said picking up a model Raptor, placing it near the T-rex as Darkstar looked at him.

"We got the Reset Button back, but there is no trace of Black, We'll continue our search at your request," Darkstar said as One closed the display, setting it on a shelf, among others.

"No need, when Black used the Reset he was erased since he was not a part of the Multiverse, the reset fixed the error" One replied.

"So everything is back to normal?" Alice asked as One nodded, telling them since the universe reset basically everything will play out the way it was meant to, everyone who saw what happened will most likely forget the event, chalking up any residual memories to dreams.

"So Quantum and Peter, they don't know about anything that happened, that's a relief. It would be extremely weird if they know about the whole thing" Alice admitted as Darkstar looked at them.

"What about Black, he just pushes a button and that erases everything he did?" Darkstar replied as One nodded telling him that Black doesn't exist anymore, apparently, he did not know resetting would erase him, basically Black and everything he did never happened.

"And that's it, he gets no punishment" Darkstar replied as One lit a cigarette.

"Even if I wanted to recreate Black, which I don't. It would not be the same Black, just another version with no connection to the previous" One replied puffing a could of smoke.

"Besides, what greater punishment is there than being erased. to be forgotten with no one outside this room ever knowing what happened, truly a fate worse than death" One replied pulling up a remote, pushing a button as a bunch of screens lit of showing events of the multiverse.

On Earth SC-312, Nick and Judy were currently talking in a cruiser as One pointed to other screens.

On Earth RF-524, it showed costumed heroes as Red Fox was fighting a huge one-armed monster with Steel wool and Laser Panther. Alice explained that the monster was Armageddon, a supervillain from their world as Darkstar told her that he already knew.

On Earth CD-111, Cloak and Dagger were currently patrolling the night streets, fighting a group of muggers as One pressed the remote again. it was the same scenario with every other universe. Earth BW-423, John and Carla were doing their usual routine. Earth RD-605, Nick was slicing up dudes with his katana as One turned off the screens.

"Everything as it should be in the world. If there is anything I can do to repay you, don't hesitate to ask" he replied, picking a small brush and another model as they told him nothing was needed. One smiled telling them, he would call them if he ever wanted their help.

"You can leave now," One said adjusting his goggles as they sighed doing so. exiting the room, ending up back on Earth SW-602 as they were both standing in the throne room of Darkstar's castle as Alice looked at him.

"Well, This is where we part ways. It was great seeing you again" Alice complimented as Darkstar nodded.

"Feel free to visit whenever you want, you're always welcome here" Darkstar replied as Alice nodded.

"I'll do that," the young rabbit said levitating up to him, placing a quick kiss on the faceplate of his helmet before flying in an explosion of glitter. one of Darkstar's goons groaned, telling Darkstar he would get a broom.

Alice flew back thru the multiverse, landing back in her universe were Red Fox was sharing blows with Armageddon. the fox threw the huge alien overhead, slamming him into the street.

"Suck on this" Steelwool said. his cyber arm transforming into a rail gun as he fired bolts at the huge alien as they hit him, bouncing of Armageddon's stone-like flesh. Laser Panther used her eye beams to fry Armageddon as they seared his chest, leaving marks, Infierno meeting it with his flames.

Armageddon let out a loud roar as he burst into flames as Heavy Metal picked him up with one arm, spinning the alien with one hand, slamming him down.

"I Took one of your arms, I should probably even it out" Red Fox as an explosion of glitter, filled the battle arena as a giant bubble absorbed Armageddon as he looked confused, pounding the bubble as it floated away.

"Bye-bye," Alice said waving her arm at the pink bubble as it went up in the sky as they all looked at Alice.

"Where were you, Alice, Armageddon shows up and we spent a good two hours fighting him as she looked around.

"I was uh talking with a king of a castle" Alice defended as Heavy Metal sighed.

Typically, we're fighting for our lives and this coneja is playing with her dolls" Heavy Metal replied as Red jumped down.

"H.M. lay off her, we defeated Armageddon and that's what matters. I'd say you five go back to the tower and get a pizza to celebrate. I'll see you later" Red said jumping into the air as the five heroes walked back to the tower.

"Go to admit Alice, that bit with the bubble was funny," Infierno said still on fire from the fight.

Back on Earth SC-312 Judy was having a Dinner with Nick, at a fancy restaurant as they agreed. Nick complemented Judy's attire as he never pictured her in a nice dress as she smiled.

"Thanks, I wanted to look my best for tonight" Judy replied, running her spoon thru her soup, bringing it up to her lips.

"So, you still having those crazy dreams?" Nick asked as Judy shook her head, Telling Nick she slept like a baby as he smiled, sipping his drink before reaching for one of the breadsticks in the bowl between them, breaking it and dipping it in a bowl of sauce as Judy looked him.

"Nick, there is something I need to tell you, I've never really thought about it but I've realized the thought about losing you, even if it was just a dream, would be terrible" Judy admitted as Nick looked at her.

"you're still on about that" Nick replied biting into his stick as she looked at him.

"Nick, you mean a lot to me and I've never acted upon my feelings for you before, but I want to enjoy the rest of the time we have together" Judy replied as Nick looked at her, he was getting a hint of where this was going. Judy sighed.

"Nick, I love you. and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I don't know if you share the same feelings. and I won't hold it against you for finding it weird but I have to say it" Judy replied as Nick looked at her.

"Usually, it's the guy who says that to the girl, but that's really sweet of you and yeah I also have feelings for you so... why not give it a chance" Nick replied as Judy smiled.

_AN- this concludes my 'Deaths of Nicholas Wilde' story. It introduces the Multiverse. I originally created this story to explain all my other stories in a way I could do what I wanted and change things. If you look through my stories you can often find easter eggs to my other stories, hinting that they all exist in the Multiverse, which I look forward to explaining more in the future I would also like to thank the writers who let me use their characters. I hope I did them proud. originally the last chapter was going to be the end but I decided I should tie things up. Anyone wondering about Black, he won't be coming up. He was made to subvert expectations. I hope you all enjoyed this story_

_-Soulripper13_


End file.
